La princesa olvidada
by fan-de-caidos-del-mapa
Summary: (AU) ¿Qué pasaría si después de que Elsa lastimara a su hermana el Rey decide matarla? Pero el no es capaz de matar a su propia hija y decide abandonarla en la montaña y borrarla de la memoria de todos en el reino con ayuda de los trolls. Pero algo salió mal y una personita todavía la recuerda.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola**

**Debo estar loca para comenzar un nuevo fic, pero hacía tiempo que quería hacerlo.**

**De hecho, vengo trabajando en él desde Julio. **

**Espero que les guste**

-¡Atrápeme!- gritó la menor de las princesas

-¡Espera!- le advirtió su hermana mayor, pero la pequeña no la escuchaba.

La cosa iba así: las dos hermanas Anna y Elsa eran princesas, Elsa, la mayor, tenía poderes y controlaba el hielo y la nieve (no pregunten por qué, supongo que fue la primera X-Men) y Anna siempre la convencía para in a jugar con la nieve en plena madrugada.

Pero un día las cosas salieron mal:

-¡Anna!-gritó Elsa

La menor cayó de un montículo de nieve que la mayor había creado y, para evitar su caída, Elsa le arrojó un rayo de energía helada. Quería formar otro montículo de nieve debajo de ella para que no saliera herida, pero en la desesperación, no apuntó bien y el rayo la golpeó en la cabeza. Y aunque había caído sobre la nieve y no sobre el hielo, por lo que no se había lastimado, había quedado inconsciente.

Elsa, asustada, corrió al lado de su hermana y la tomó en sus brazos.

-Anna…- murmuró mientras veía horrorizada como un mechón de su cabello se tornaba blanco-¡MAMÁ, PAPÁ!- llamó a gritos mientras la habitación se congelaba y la mayor lloraba. Un muñeco de nieve se desplomó y el hielo cubrió las paredes.

Los reyes ingresaron a la habitación.

-Elsa ¡pero qué hiciste!- la retó su padre- ¡Se está saliendo de control!-

-¡Fue un accidente!- se defendió Elsa- Como lo siento, Anna- susurró.

Su madre tomó a la pequeña Anna en brazos.

-Está helada- dijo con el horror dibujado en su rostro.

-Ya sé a donde tenemos que ir- dijo el rey con determinación.

Una hora después toda la familia real estaba cabalgando rumbo a un claro místico en cual solo el rey creía.

Las leyendas de Arendelle decían que en el bosque, donde la aurora boreal brilla más, un claro en algún lugar del bosque, habitaba el último clan de Trolls sobre la tierra y, que el más viejo y sabio de estos, Grampabbie, poseía suficiente poder como para descongelar a una persona. Y era a él a quien el rey buscaba.

Durante el viaje en caballo Elsa reflexionó sobre lo que había pasado hacía solo una hora y media.

Estaba completamente convencida de que fue su culpa. Si no hubiera resbalado en el hielo… si hubiera tenido más puntería… si hubiera tenido más cuidado… habría podido evitarlo. Pero ahora Anna estaba inconsciente… quizás muerta. Y ellos buscando a un troll que quizás ni siquiera era real y, aunque fuera real, quizás no tuviera suficiente poder para curar a Anna.

Por fin llegaron al claro del cual su padre tanto hablaba. Elsa no le veía nada muy interesante hasta que el rey actuó como un completo tonto.

-¡Por favor! ¡Ayúdenme!- les gritó a las piedras- Es… mi hija- finalizó.

Las piedras de forma esférica cubiertas de musgo comenzaron a rodar en dirección a la familia real.

De repente, las piedras se "abrieron" dejando a la vista unos trolls pequeños de color gris vestidos con el musgo que cubría originalmente la roca.

-¡Es el rey!- exclamó un troll.

-¡Y la reina!- agregó otro.

Una roca un poco más grande y con más musgo se acercó rodando a la familia real y se abrió dejando ver a un troll un poco más grande que el resto.

-Su majestad- se inclinó un poco, aunque la forma casi esférica de su cuerpo le impedía inclinarse mucho- ¿sus poderes vienen de nacimiento o hechizo?- preguntó bastante calmado.

-De… de nacimiento. Y están creciendo- contestó el rey con un tono de inseguridad en la voz.

-Acérquenla- siguió el Troll señalando a Anna. La reina se agachó para que el troll la viera mejor y este puso su mano sobre la frente de la pequeña- por suerte no fue su corazón. El corazón no es nada sencillo de alterar. Pero es sencillo convencer a la mente-

-haga lo que sea mejor- dijo el rey cortante.

-Yo recomiendo que la pequeña entrene más sus poderes y que reciba suficiente apoyo y amor familiar. Es la mejor forma.

-¿Y es la única?- preguntó el rey por pura casualidad.

El troll vaciló. No quería decirle la otra forma, pues la última vez que había pasado, la primera Reina de las Nieves había sido abandonada y había crecido con un corazón de hielo. Ella era tan cruel que había secuestrado un niño, borrado su memoria, congelado su corazón y lo había utilizado como sirviente. No quería que la inocente niña que estaba allí siguiera sus pasos. Pero el rey fue quien preguntó. Si él quería podría enviar soldados para destruir el bosque, incluido su claro.

-La otra opción es matándola- contestó mientras Elsa daba un paso atrás asustada- Es la opción más fácil. Pero la más fácil no siempre es la mejor-

-Gracias por su ayuda- dijo la reina mientras su marido, disimuladamente cogía una pequeña piedra de color verde.

Él había leído en un libro que las piedras del valle de los Trolls poseían propiedades mágicas. Quizás podía serle útil más adelante.

Agradecieron al Grampabbie y abandonaron el claro.

Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω

-¡¿Cómo pudiste?!- le gritó el rey a su hija mayor mientras la empujaba adentro de su habitación.

-¡Fue un accidente! ¡Ya te lo dije!- se defendió.

-Sí, claro. Un accidente- dijo con sarcasmo

-¡Pero Papá!-

-¡Pero nada!- el rey se sentó en la cama de su hija- Ya no se qué hacer con vos.

Entonces vio un pequeño candelabro con una vela encendida sobre la mesita de luz de la princesa.

"La otra opción es matándola" había dicho el troll.

Elsa se percató horrorizada de que su padre miraba el candelabro y una sonrisa siniestra se formaba en su rostro.

-No, papá… Por favor…- El rey la ignoró y tomó el candelabro con fuerza.

Elsa se puso muy tensa y extendió sus brazos hacia adelante para defenderse.

El rey levantó el candelabro por encima de su cabeza, sus ojos reflejaban odio y locura, mientras que los de Elsa mostraban un pánico y terror terrible.

La nieve comenzó a caer y a arremolinarse alrededor de ambos. Pero la vela no se apagó.

El rey bajó su mano con el candelabro… pero no golpeó a Elsa.

"no puedo matar a mi propia hija" pensó.

Bajó el candelabro y lo dejó de nuevo en la mesita de luz.

Viendo que Elsa bajaba las manos y se relajaba, agarró rápidamente un libro y la golpeó en la nuca con este, dejándola inconsciente.

Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω

_Al día siguiente, a las 05:30 pm…_

El rey cabalgaba en un caballo blanco rumbo a la montaña. Había tomado una decisión sobre su hija mayor.

Elsa estaba envuelta en una manta blanca inconsciente, en brazos del Rey. Hacía calor. Era verano. El sol alumbraba el bosque y la luz se filtraba entre las hojas de los árboles.

Después de cinco horas de cabalgata, llegó a un claro escondido en el bosque. Ese era el lugar perfecto: era un camino difícil, lejos de la ciudad… Ahí terminaba la vida de Elsa como heredera.

El Rey bajó de su caballo y dejó a su hija en el suelo.

El siempre había temido a su hija… temía que lastimara a alguien. El Troll dijo que ella jamás será un peligro mientras le demostraran amor… y eso era algo que ni el Rey ni la reina podían darle, pues no sentían eso por su hija.

"La otra opción es matándola"…

Él tampoco podía matarla… Mejor alejarla de su vida… así si lastimaba a alguien no era su responsabilidad.

Se levantó del suelo y volvió a montar el caballo.

Miró a su hija inconsciente.

-Adiós, Elsa- dijo-Aquí termina tu vida como princesa.

Emprendió rumbo a Arendelle para entrenar a su hija Anna, la futura reina de Arendelle y la nueva heredera al trono.

Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω

_El mismo día, de noche (10:15 pm)… _

El Rey Adkar llegó a castillo, donde sus sirvientes más leales, Kai y Gerda, lo esperaban.

-Oh, su majestad, ha vuelto- dijo Gerda- estábamos preocupados por usted-

-Gracias, Gerda- agradeció.

-Su majestad, su hija menor ha despertado- dijo Kai.

-No, Kai- dijo Adkar- A partir de ahora, Anna será mi única hija-

Gerda se llevó la mano a la boca. La temperatura descendió bruscamente. La escarcha cubrió el suelo y las paredes del castillo.

-Su majestad…- Comenzó Gerda, pero se le cortó la voz, así que señaló con el dedo lo que tanto la espantaba.

Kai abrió los ojos con horror.

Al rey no le quedó más remedio que voltear a ver.

Y lo dejó tan espantado como a sus más leales sirvientes.

Unas nubes de tormenta en espiral se arremolinaban alrededor de la Montaña del Norte, donde el Rey Adkar había abandonado a su hija hacía solo unas horas.

El cielo se oscureció.

Y ese fue el inicio de un Invierno Eterno que duró casi 10 años. Pero esta historia no trata de este largo y gris invierno.

Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω

_La montaña del norte (10: 15 pm)_

Elsa la verdad no esperaba despertar en el bosque, esperaba despertar en su mullida cama.

Pero le sorprendía no haber esperado despertar ahí, ya que, después de que su padre la hubiera amenazado con fuego y la hubiera noqueado con un libro.

Él… él la había llevado a la montaña…

La ira creció dentro de la niña de solo 11 años.

(N/A: yo también tengo 11 años, pero soy más madura que Elsa entonces :P)

Sus poderes querían salir… querían catarsis… quería venganza.

Comenzó a nevar, la nieve se arremolinó a su alrededor.

Entonces atrajo toda la mini-tormenta de nieve y disparó un montón de rayos de energía helada a su alrededor, congelando los árboles y las rocas.

"Venganza" esa palabra rodó por su mente "Odio" otra palabra que rondó en su cabeza.

Las nubes de tormenta se arremolinaban a su alrededor. La temperatura bajó bruscamente. La escarcha cubrió el suelo y las hojas de los árboles.

E inconscientemente, la niña llevó así a Arendelle a un invierno eterno de casi 10 años.

Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω

_Castillo de Arendelle 11: 00 pm. _

El rey le mostró la joya que había robado del valle de los trolls hacía un casi día a su esposa.

-¿seguro que la joya tiene magia?- preguntó la reina Idum

-Estoy seguro- aseguró el Rey.

Buscó en la biblioteca el libro que decía lo de las joyas.

Leyó las "instrucciones" del libro para usar el cristal y conjuró el hechizo.

Era un hechizo complejo para un ser humano. Servía para borrar la memoria o parte de la memoria de una persona.

En este caso, tenían que borrar la existencia de Elsa de la memoria de todos en Arendelle. Incluyendo Anna.

Los reyes recitaron el hechizo (que por alguna razón estaba escrito en latín) y observaron como la joya brillaba y luego su resplandor se extinguía.

-¿seguro que funcionó, Adkar?- le preguntó la reina a su esposo.

-Estoy seguro, Idum- contestó- Ya nadie sabe de la existencia de ese monstruo-

Pero no tenía razón del todo.

Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω

_Al día siguiente..._

La joven princesa pelirroja despertó en su cama ¿qué había pasado? Solo recordaba que jugaba con su hermana, un rayo de hielo la golpeó en la cabeza y después todo se volvía oscuro.

Se levantó. Tenía un moretón en el brazo debido a la caída, pero nada más.

Se sorprendió al ver que ni la cama ni la mesita de luz ni la cajonera de Elsa estaban.

Abrió el placar para cambiarse y vio que los vestidos de Elsa no estaban.

¿Qué había pasado? Quizás había decidido mudarse de habitación.

Se cambió y salió corriendo de la habitación, pero no vio a su hermana por ninguna parte.

Pasó por el salón de los cuadros y vio, horrorizada, que en el cuadro que antes tenía a la familia completa ahora faltaba Elsa.

Era como si hubiera desaparecido de la faz de la tierra… como si nunca hubiera existido.

La busco por todo el castillo, asustada por la desaparición de su hermana.

Pero apenas dio un paso, se percató de la extremadamente baja temperatura ¡Quizás Elsa estaba por ahí! Pues solo ella podía hacer que la temperatura bajara tan bruscamente,

Miró por la ventana y se sorprendió de que estaba nevando y que todo Arendelle estaba medio congelado.

-¡Elsa!-la llamó, pero ella no apareció.

Fue a la cocina y desayunó sola.

Se acercó un sirviente cargado de libros.

-Su majestad, es hora de estudiar-

Anna lo miró confundida. Sí, era princesa y como todos tenía derecho (y el MALDITO deber) de estudiar. ¡Pero era sábado! Que ella supiera, solo su hermana estudiaba los sábados.

-¿Y para qué?- preguntó amablemente.

Ahora era el sirviente quién la miraba confundido.

-Para que cuando crezca sea una buena reina, su majestad…-

Pera Anna ya corrí por el castillo buscando a sus padres. Tenía algunas preguntas importantes que hacerles.

Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω

-¡Mamá, Papá!- les gritó cuando los encontró.

-¿qué pasa, cielo?- le preguntó su madre amablemente.

-¡Elsa desapareció y Kai quiere que sea reina!- exclamó.

Los reyes se miraron preocupados ¿Elsa? Algo debió salir mal.

EL rey se agachó para quedar a la altura de su hija.

-¿Quién?- peguntó tranquilamente.

-Kai, el quiere…-

-No- la interrumpió el rey- Lo que dijiste antes ¿quién desapareció?-

-Elsa. Ella…- comenzó, pero fue interrumpida por su madre.

-¿quién?-

-Mi hermana Elsa… ¿se olvidaron de ella?-

Los reyes se miraron preocupados.

-Hija, tu no tienen ninguna hermana. Debe ser una conmoción cerebral de cuando te caíste ayer de la bicicleta-

**TAN, TAN, TAN!**

**Este es el primer capítulo de mi nuevo fic, espero que les guste. **

**nada que diecir**

**fan-de-caidos-del-mapa fuera**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola. Aquí les dejo el ****Segundo ****cap de La Princesa Olvidada. Me sorprendio ver que a tantos le gusto. Tuve seis reviews en cuarto dias! Pero tengo algunos problemas con la escuela (segun mi compañera de banco, me copie en la prueba) y me aacaron la compu. Pero por fin la del puedo usar en el cole (Siii! Puedo usar la compu en la escuela!) Pero no debería hacer esto.**

**Espero que les guste el seunco cap. **

**Disfruten**

*ʘΩ Diez Años después Ωʘ*

_Lunes, 4:30 pm_

Mientras su maestra de geografía buscaba unos mapas en su carpeta, la Princesa Anna de Arendelle encontró la oportunidad para escapar de su ABURRIDÍSIMA tarea. ¡Como odiaba Geografía!

Como su profesora (a la que solía llamar La Foca, pero su verdadero nombre era Elvira) estaba medio sorda, no tuvo que preocuparse por hacer mucho ruido. Y como tenía la cabeza prácticamente enterrada en la carpeta con mapas, tampoco tenía que preocuparse por que la viera.

Se levantó sigilosamente, abrió la puerta, salió y la cerró silenciosamente. Se agachó y observó por la cerradura si La Foca se había percatado de su ausencia. Pero seguía con la cabeza enterrada en la carpeta de mapas.

Anna aprovechó para salir corriendo del pasillo. Tenía cosas más interesantes que hacer.

Como por ejemplo, ir a ver a su amigo de la infancia: Kristoff.

La última vez que lo había visto le había dicho que, el Lunes, lo buscara en la plaza, pues decía que tenía una sorpresa para ella.

Como siempre, ella llevaba un abrigo real, sofisticado y sobrecargado de joyas pero nada abrigado, que en un lugar de invierno permanente no era muy práctico.

Se metió en su cuarto y buscó uno de sus vestidos de invierno favoritos: uno negro con una falda azul marino y una capa magenta.

Una vez estuvo lista, corrió por los largos pasillos del palacio.

Pero caminando por el pasillo se topó con la apersona con la que menos quería encontrarse. Incluso prefería encontrarse con La Foca antes que con él.

-Saludos, su majestad- la saludó cortésmente.

-Hola, Príncipe Hans- El tomó una de sus manos y le besó los nudillos. De verdad, no soportaba a ese tipo -me preguntaba si usted querría ir a dar una vuelta por el pueblo- dijo sin soltarle la mano.

-Muchas gracias, príncipe Hans- Ella se zafó de su agarre- pero hoy tengo un compromiso importante- se alejó tranquilamente de él aunque lo que quería era irse corriendo.

El treceavo príncipe de las Islas del Sur había ido como representante de su pueblo por razones que Anna no sabía ni le interesaban. Y desde que había llegado no paraba de cortejarla. Había pensado incluso en pedirle a Kristoff que fingiera ser su novio para que el príncipe la dejara en paz. Al principio creyó que él gustaba de ella, pero después comprendió que quería casarse con ella para conseguir la corona. Aunque Anna jamás se casaría con un tipo así.

A veces se perdía por los largos pasillos del palacio, pero esta vez llegó a tiempo a la puerta del castillo.

Corriendo alegremente por la ciudad, llegó a la plaza, donde Kristoff la esperaba.

-Hola Kristoff- saludó alegremente

-Hola Anna- dijo.

Entonces ella vio su reno.

-Hola, Sven- se acercó al reno y le rascó detrás de la oreja- ¿qué sorpresa querías mostrarme, Kristoff?- le preguntó dirigiéndose a su amigo.

El sacó un pañuelo de tela.

-¿Confías en mí?-

-¡Claro! Confío en ti por completo- contestó sonriendo.

Entonces Kristoff le tapó los ojos con el pañuelo y la dirigió agarrándola por los hombros a las afueras de la ciudad.

-¿A dónde me estas llevando?- preguntó divertida.

-Ah… ya lo sabrás-

Algunos soldados que estaban de guardia se pusieron tensos y llevaron sus manos a la empuñadura de sus espadas al ver a la Princesa heredera al trono (y "única" princesa de Arendelle) con los ojos tapados y dirigida por un hombre cinco años mayor que ella que, si quería, podría ahogarla en el fiordo obligarla a casarse con él para convertirse en rey.

Ni Adkar ni Idum lo aprobaban, los guardias no confiaban en él y, al parecer, Anna solo tenía el apoyo de Kai y Gerda, porque les recordaban a ellos de niños. Aunque Anna no tenía ningún interés en tener novio ni en el amor romántico.

Anna escuchó como la nieve crujía bajo sus pies. Y luego como Kristoff le indicaba que se sentase en una superficie de madera (que Anna creyó que era un banco). Poco después, Kristoff se sentó a su lado.

-¿Estas lista?- le preguntó Kristoff

-Depende ¿qué vas a hacer?- le contestó Anna.

-Ya vas a ver-

Los guardias se pusieron más tensos y algunos comenzaron a desenvainar sus espadas. La princesa Anna era muy inocente, no sabían que podía llegar a hacerle el tipo.

De repente, Anna sintió como el "banco" en el que estaba sentada se movía… no. No se movía: avanzaba.

-¿Kristoff…?-preguntó insegura.

La velocidad en la que avanzaba el "banco" aumentó, ella buscó la mano de su amigo, y una vez que la encontró, la apretó con fuerza.

-Eh, tranquila, no pasa nada- Anna sintió como el frío aire del invierno la golpeaba en la cara a la vez que Kristoff le quitaba el pañuelo de los ojos.

Y entonces Anna se dio cuenta de que no estaba en un banco, sino en el asiento de un trineo, tirado por Sven.

-Wow- dijo Anna al ver todos los copos de nieve bailando a su alrededor y golpeándola en la cara.

-¿te gusta?- le preguntó

-Es… increíble ¿Cómo lo conseguiste?-

-Me lo hizo un amigo de mi padre- su sonrisa desapareció. Su padre había muerto cuando el solo tenía 13 años, y ese mismo año la helada eterna azotó Arendelle, por lo que quedó en quiebra, ya que como vendedor de hielo, tenía mucho hielo que cortar, pero nadie que se lo comprara.

Solo pensar en eso… Elsa… ¿de verdad había sido solo una conmoción cerebral? Ella tenía pruebas IRREFUTABLES de que Elsa era real… o había sido real. Pensar en ello hacia que se le encogiera el corazón.

-Tú me crees ¿no?- preguntó Anna después de un rato de silencio.

-¿Creer qué?-

-Que Elsa si existe-

Kristoff tardó en contestar. No quería decirle lo que pensaba de eso, pero ella era su amiga, y tenía que decirle.

-Lo siento, Anna, pero no creo que exista-

-¡Pero tengo pruebas IRREFUTABLES!-

-¿A sí?-

-sí-

-¿y cuáles son tus pruebas?-

-Por empezar: me acuerdo que hace diez años, ella me lastimó por accidente con sus poderes de hielo en la cabeza, pero cuando me desperté, tenía el brazo herido, nada en la cabeza-

-¿no era que te había golpeado en la cabeza?-

-¿no te das cuenta de que estamos en un círculo vicioso?-

Entonces Kristoff comprendió: Si ELSA le había golpeado en la cabeza, y eso causó una conmoción cerebral haciendo que ella creyera que Elsa existía… ¡No tenía sentido!

-Okey, pero eso no prueba nada- la contradijo

-¿Cómo que nada?-

-Podrías haberte golpeado en la cabeza Y en el brazo-

-Igual, tengo otra prueba: Como ya te dije, ella tiene poderes de hielo ¡Y hay un invierno eterno! Hace diez años, le temperatura bajó muy bruscamente… y no subió más ¡Solo ella puede hacer eso!- dijo con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

-Anna… pero usemos la lógica: si ella e verdad está viva en algún lugar y causó un invierno eterno ¿por qué hizo eso? ¿Y si se volvió malvada? ¿Y si murió y todos sus poderes salieron de su cuerpo condenando a Arendelle a un invierno eterno?-

Anna no había pensado en eso. Si de verdad estaba viva ¿Por qué no descongelaba Arendelle? ¿Y si se había vuelto malvada?

-Okey esta es mi hipótesis- dijo Anna- La mantuvieron en secreto por sus poderes, cuando me lastimó la abandonaron en algún lugar (que andate a saber dónde) y mis padres trataron de hacerme creer que no existía para que no la valla a buscar-

Era una buena Hipótesis, pero no era suficiente ¿Por qué solo Anna sabía de su existencia? Ni los sirvientes la recordaban.

-Anna… perdóname, pero si no tienes pruebas concretas no puedo creerte- confesó Kristoff.

Anna se entristeció. Pero entonces se le ocurrió una idea:

-Si te consigo pruebas concretas ¿me creerás?-

Kristoff suspiró. A veces Anna era muy (MUY) persistente.

-Sí, Anna- contestó al final.

Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω

_Martes, 02: 15 pm_

Anna necesitaba chocolate.

Su día había empezado realmente mal:

En la cocina, bien temprano, a Gerda se le habían caído las ollas y el ruido había despertado a Anna, haciendo que se cayera de la cama.

Después, se había puesto el vestido al revés (de adentro para afuera) y había salido de su habitación con él, donde James, un criado de catorce años de edad, la había visto y se había burlado de ella, pues él sabía que la familia real era realmente compasiva (claro que con los sirvientes).

Después, se había falseado la puerta de la alacena haciendo que todo se cayera, asustando a Anna mientras tomaba el café con leche, haciendo que se le volcara todo en el vestido.

Y, cuando se cambió y se puso el vestido con la capa magenta que había usado el día anterior, sus padres la había obligado a ponerse uno verde muy de verano, que hacía que Anna prácticamente se congelara.

Después, habían comido pasta… ¡Desfrizada! ¡Todos saben que la pasta desfrizada es HORRIBLE!

Después, había tenido clases de matemáticas. ¡El profesor de matemáticas era insufrible! Mientras hacía una cuenta le preguntaba cosas como ¿Cuál es la raíz cuadrada que quichicientos? Y cada vez que tardaba mucho con una cuenta, le agregaba otra. ¡Como odiaba matemáticas!

Y, cuando se había liberado de todo, se había tirado boca abajo en la cama, pero el estante con libros arriba de esta se había falseado y caído, haciendo que todos sus libros cayeran sobre su cabeza.

Este no era su día.

Necesitaba distraerse con algo.

Se levantó y se dirigió a la cocina. Una vez allí, silenciosamente sacó un plato de cerámica y algunos chocolates (decimos "algunos" para no decir "casi todos") y volvió corriendo a su habitación.

Pero caminando por el pasillo escuchó a Hans hablando con andate a saber quién. No quería que la viera, podría invitarla a salir, o se comería su chocolate o andate saber qué cosa haría. Así que decidió esconderse ¿pero dónde?

_"Bingo" _pensó. Había una puerta blanca con pinturas de Copos de Nieve azules a su lado. Agarró el plato con chocolates con la mano izquierda y con la otra abrió la puerta.

Y lo que había allí no se parecía a nada que Anna hubiera visto antes:

En esa habitación, a la que Anna jamás había entrado, había varios rectángulos (que podrías ser cuadros o espejos) tapados de una tela negra, una cajonera blanca, una mesita de luz, un placar y una cama con una manta azul.

"_¿Qué es esto?" _Se preguntó la joven princesa.

Apoyó el plato en la mesita de luz y abrió las puertas del placar. Adentro había vestidos azules, como para una niña de diez años, pero claramente de la realeza. Su corazón comenzó a latir más rápidamente.

"_Pruebas concretas"_ pensó.

Pasó su mano por la cama.

"_¿Será posible?" _Una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

Rozó la tela negra. Quizás detrás de esta estaba lo que quería saber.

Agarró con fuérzala tela y, de un tirón, la arrojó al suelo.

Y su sonrisa se ensanchó al ver que era lo que estaba oculto tras la tela negra:

Un cuadro familiar. Pero no como el del salón de cuadros. Allí, en ese cuadro, aparecía también Elsa.

-Ya tengo pruebas –susurró

Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-

_Martes, 05:75 pm._

-¿Y cuáles son tus pruebas?- Preguntó Kristoff

Resulta que, cuando Anna encontró el cuadro, no dudó en buscar a su amigo para probarle que estaba equivocado.

-Estas- Anna abrió la puerta con copos de nieve y se metió en la habitación seguida por Kristoff. Luego tomó con fuerza las sábanas negras que cubrían el cuadro dejándolo a la vista.

-¿Y cómo sabes que es tu hermana?- Le preguntó.

-Pffs ¡porque me acuerdo!-

-¿y si es tu prima o la hija de un amigo de tus padres o…?-

-lee lo que dice el marco- lo interrumpió.

Kristoff se inclinó para leer.

_El Rey Adkar, la reina Idum, la Princesa Anna y la Princesa Elsa de Arendelle_

Kristoff se quedó sin aliento.

-Entonces ¿de verdad…? ¿Tú tenías una hermana?-

-Tengo una hermana. Si estuviera muerta el invierno ya se habría acabado-

-Sí… pero, si pongámosle que tu hipótesis el verdad ¿por qué congeló Arendelle?-

-mm… no había pensado en eso…-

-¡te lo dije ayer!-

-Sí, bueno quizás tengas razón. Pero yo al conozco. JAMÁS haría algo así por ocio-

Anna miró por la ventana. Las nubes en espiral se arremolinaban alrededor de la montaña del norte. Eso significaba que se aproximaba una tormenta. Y la última tormenta de nieve había sido catastrófica.

-Tengo que encontrarla- dijo Anna muy decidida.

-¿qué?- preguntó Kristoff confundido.

-Sí. Ella sería mejor reina que yo. Podríamos detener la tormenta y tú recuperarías tu empleo- Dijo con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

-Pero no podes ir sola… yo estuve ahí. Hay lobos y ladrones y la tormenta podría tirar un árbol abajo-

-Genial ¿me acompañas?- preguntó sin borrar su sonrisa.

Kristoff ya no sabía que responderle. Sabía que esto era importante para ella, conociéndola no podría ser reina. Eran muchas responsabilidades y por lo general eran todas muy aburridas. Anna no entraba en la categoría "responsable" ni en la "aburrida".

Y pensando más egocéntricamente, el recuperaría su empleo como vendedor de hielo y salvaría a Arendelle de la gran tormenta.

-Sí, Anna- contestó al fin- Tenes razón: hay que encontrarla-

**TAN, TAN, TAN!**

**¿Qué Pasara Ahora? Amo dejarlos en suspenso (jijijijiji)**

**Ahora el los comentarios:**

**rose: Sí, los reyes del siempre fuerón cretinos**

**F: No, no va a ser Helsa (no me gusta. Hans es un cretino y siempre lo será) Concuerdo con eso. Como dijo Bartolomew en Vampiratas: ahogarse es una forma dulce de morir. PD: me diste una muy buena idea.**

**BeLUkIN: Gracias. Obvio que la voy a continuar.**

**En otras noticias, tengo una gran idea: Un concurso (bueno, en realidad dos) **

**N° 1: "La forma más dolorosa de matar a los reyes": Al que se le ocurra la forma más dolorosa y/o original de matar a Adkar e Idum será ganador y su forma será publicada en el fic. ¡Ponga cualquier cosa! Ahogados, envenenados, asesinados, devorados por lobos, cayéndose de un precipicio, estilo Mufasa (Traicionados y atropellados por un montón de antílopes, que en este caso serían renos salvajes) etc. **

**N° 2: "Encuentro" En los siguientes caps Anna y Elsa se encontrarán, pero no se bien como hacerlo. ¿Se reconocen enseguida y se abrazan llorando? ¿No se reconocen? ¿Elsa tiene amnesia? No se me ocurre ninguno (bueno, sí una forma, pero si a ustedes se les ocurre una mejor...) Bueno. Participación del publico. El/la que se invente el mejor encuentro (no Elsanna) o el más original será publicado. **

**Espero que les guste mi fic**

**fan-de-caidos-del-mapa fuera.**


	3. Chapter 3

**¡Hola! Perdón por el retraso, lo siento (naaaa mentira. No lo siento nada! jajaja!) me sorprendió la cantidad de Reviews que recibí. Pero la verdad me desilusioné al ver la poca cantidad de Reviews para el concurso "Encuentro" y la gran cantidad de Reviews en broma para la muerte de los reyes (Chica 1:** **los descuartizamos, molemos los trozos y los vendemos como empanadas de carne :D y si no se las vende, para los perros****). Hoy el concurso "Encuentro" termina. Ya sabrán por qué. Pero el de "la muete más dolorosa para los reyes" no! así que sigo esperando reviews con ideas para matar a lo #%$& de los reyes. Pero recibí muchos en los que su muerte era por culpa de Hans. Pero el plan de Hans es así: Ganar el amor de Anna, comprometerse, casarse, ganarse la confianza de los reyes y, después de todo eso, envenenarlos. Pero no quiero que mueran así ¡Quiero una muerte más lenta y dolorosa! así que, la muerte por culpa de Hans...mmm... no. **

**Y una última cosa: el amor que sientan Anna y Elsa mutuamente en cualquier capítulo es puramente fraternal. **

**Bueno, aquí les dejo el capítulo 3.**

**Disfruten:**

_Miércoles, 05:00 am_

Al día siguiente ocurrió el milagro más increíble e imposible en la historia de la humanidad: la Princesa Anna se levantó temprano.

Sin que ningún ruido suene, la joven se levantó de un salto, pues ese día era especial. La aurora boreal brillaba en el cielo aún nocturno. La nieve caía y esta brillaba ante la luz verde, azul y violeta de la Aurora. Era todo un espectáculo. Pero Anna no se fijó en eso, pues ya lo había visto miles de veces. Además estaba muy ocupada en otro tema, más importante que la Aurora Boreal.

Se metió al vestidor y rápidamente se puso el vestido negro con la falda azul y la capa magenta…

(N/A: Que por si no quedó claro a esta altura del fic, el que usa en la película)

… y luego se peinó su alborotado cabello y se armó las dos trenzas. Después agarró el bolso de cuero con todas las provisiones necesarias (Dos botellas de agua, una manta, una muda de ropa, vendas, un tapper con lentejas frizadas y algunas cosas más) y se lo colgó al hombro.

Suspiró.

-Ya es hora-

Abrió la ventana silenciosamente y se sentó en el marco de esta. Se deslizó lo más suavemente que pudo por el empinado y helado techo del castillo.

La nieve caía, la escarcha cubría las paredes por el lado de afuera, el techo estaba completamente congelado. Cualquiera pensaría que eso era malvado y antinatural. Pero para princesa la tranquilizaba, pues significaba que su querída hermana seguía viva. Anna, distraída pensando en cómo iba a reconocer a Elsa después de diez años separadas, se resbaló del techo. Para su suerte cayó sobre un montón de nieve de casi un metro de alto, de no haber sido por eso, se habría roto varios huesos.

Se levantó silenciosamente y caminó escondida entre las sombras por el patio principal. Era difícil caminar ahí por el hielo que cubría el suelo. Y Anna no era muy buena patinando. Pero al final llegó a la puerta principal.

Malas noticias: habían dos guardias.

"_Ups_" pensó.

Entonces pensó en todas sus alternativas: podría noquearlos, pero no a los dos a la vez. Podría pasar como si nada, inventándose una excusa, pero ella no sabía mentir bien. O ir por la otra puerta, pero estaba del otro lado del castillo y no tenía tiempo.

Y la que aparentemente era la mejor opción, crear una distracción, era la única que podía hacer. ¿Pero cómo?

"_Bingo_" pensó.

Se escondió detrás de la pared para que los guardias no la vieran y le sacó el casco a una estatua de caballero. Luego miró a su alrededor en busca de un objetivo. Y encontró al objetivo perfecto: un soldado que estaba haciendo guardia en la cornisa de un piso superior.

Con todas sus fuerzas le arrojó el casco y, para su suerte, le dio en la cabeza. Inconsciente, cayó al suelo.

-Eh ¿viste eso?-le preguntó un guardia al otro.

-¡Jack Bauer está inconsciente!- gritó este al ver al guardia desmayado en el suelo.

Ambos corrieron a socorrer al guardia, y Anna aprovechó ese momento para salir del castillo escondida entre las sombras.

Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-

Anna llegó a la plaza, la cual estaba completamente desierta.

-¿Hola?- preguntó en voz alta -¿Hay alguien aquí?-

Escuchó el sonido de la nieve crujiendo y de algo deslizándose por esta. La princesa volteó para encontrarse con su amigo sentado en el trineo.

-Hola- saludó Kristoff.

-Hola- contestó cortésmente la joven.

-¿Estás lista?- preguntó. Anna solo asintió.

-Sí- se sentó en el trineo al lado de Kristoff, pero él no avanzó.

-¿Segura que tu hermana está en las montañas?- preguntó inseguro.

-¿Dónde sino?- dijo señalando la Montaña del Norte y las nubes en espiral que se arremolinaban a su alrededor.

Kristoff suspiró y le ordenó a Sven que avanzase.

Aunque ninguno de los dos lo sabía, en ese momento inició su gran aventura, que iba a ser mucho mayor de lo que ellos se imaginaban.

Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-

_Miércoles, 09:30 am, en algún lugar del bosque…_

Habían salido de Arendelle hacía cuatro horas y media, y ninguno fue lo suficientemente listo para llevar comida, o por lo menos desayunar antes de salir.

Mientras Anna llevaba agua y ropa, Kristoff llevó cosas para la aventura y la supervivencia, como una soga, un cuchillo, un hacha para cortar hielo y algunas cosas más. Pero ninguno tenía comida.

-¿Nada?- preguntó Kristoff decepcionado.

-Nada- contestó Anna serena, aunque con las tripas rugiéndole por el hambre -no traje comida- entonces recordó que eso no era del todo cierto, pero lo estaba dejando para el almuerzo y la cena –En realidad sí. Tengo algunas lentejas congeladas. Con una hoya, agua y fuego, podríamos hacer un guiso, pero lo estoy dejando para la cena y el almuerzo-

-¡Pero me estoy muriendo de hambre! ¡No como desde ayer!- protestó Kristoff.

-¡Yo tampoco!- le grito Anna, que comenzaba a perder la paciencia.

-¡Ustedes los de la familia real comen todo lo que quieran sin pensar ni un minuto en que los pobres del reino no comen en toda la semana!- la criticó.

-¡Yo jamás pienso eso!-se defendió

-¿¡Ves!?-

-¡NO! ¡No quise decir eso! Es que…- pero Kristoff la cayó poniéndole la mano sobre la boca- ¡mhhmm!- trató de hablar.

-Shhh- susurró Kristoff. Anna se sacó su mano de la boca.

-…-

-Shhh- El detuvo el trineo y se volteó hacia atrás. Anna trató de mirar lo que él estaba mirando, pero no tuvo tiempo, pues solo escuchó un gruñido y luego Kristoff gritó: -¡Sven, corre!- y el trineo avanzó a toda velocidad.

-Kristoff ¿Qué son?- preguntó Anna preocupada.

-Lobos- contestó.

-¿Lobos?-

Kristoff encendió una antorcha.

-Se que hacer. Solo no te caigas y que no te devoren-

-¡Pero quiero ayudar!- dijo inclinándose hacia la parte de atrás del trineo.

-¡No!- la retó Kristoff como si fuera una niña pequeña.

-¿Por qué no?- cada vez parecía más una niña pequeña.

-¡Porque eres la princesa!-

-¡Disculpa…!- le gritó con todo desafiante

- ¡No puedes contra ellos!- agregó mientras pateaba a un lobo fuera del trineo

-¡Eso es un maldito estereotipo!- protestó agarrando la guitarra de su amigo y golpeando con ella a un lobo que, segundos antes, le habría arrancado la cabeza.

-wow- dijo él. Pero un lobo lo mordió por la pierna tirándolo del trineo. Anna agarró al antorcha en el aire mientras el trataba de aferrarse al trineo.

-¡Kristoff!- gritó Anna.

-¡Me están arrancando las piernas!- se quejó mientras otros dos lobos lo mordían. -¡Auch!-

Anna buscó con la vista algo con lo que pudiera ayudar a su amigo. Entonces vio la bolsa de dormir de Kristoff y se agachó con la antorcha, prendiéndola fuego.

-¡Agáchate!- tomó la bolsa de dormir incendiada* y se la arrojó a los lobos, que salieron disparados para atrás.

-¡Casi me prendes fuego!- se quejó Kristoff.

-Pero no lo hice- dijo ayudándolo a volver al trineo.

Frente a ellos había un cañón. Si no hacían algo rápido podían morir. Anna fue la primera en reaccionar.

-¡Tendrás que saltar, Sven!- le gritó al reno.

-¡Tú no le dices que hacer!- la retó Kristoff mientras la tomaba por la cintura y la lanzaba bruscamente a lomo del reno -¡Yo lo hago!- Cortó las sogas que ataban a Sven a trineo con su cuchillo -¡Salta, Sven!-

El reno saltó el cañón y, de alguna forma, llegó al otro lado. El trineo, por el impulso, saltó también el cañón, pero era más pesado que el reno, por lo que solo llegó a la mitad. Entonces Kristoff saltó en el último momento y, a duras penas, llegó al otro lado.

Se volteó para ver el trineo, el cual estaba en el fondo del cañón. Y, de la nada, se prendió fuego.

-Apenas lo pagué…- se lamentó. Entonces comenzó a resbalarse del borde –No, no no. ¡NO NO NO NO!- Un hacha con una soga amarrada al mango voló hasta él y se clavó en la nieve entre sus brazos.

-¡Agárrate!- gritó Anna. El se aferró al mango del hacha con todas sus fuerzas mientras Anna y Sven tiraban de esta- ¡Fuerte Sven! ¡Fuerte!-

Al final alejaron a Kristoff del borde del risco, Anna se acercó a él, miró por el borde del acantilado al trineo incendiado.

-Wow- volvió su mirada a su amigo –Yo remplazaré tu trineo… y lo que había adentro- hizo una pausa- Y entiendo si tu… ya no me quieres acompañar- agregó tristemente antes de alejarse sola.

Kristoff se enderezó y miró a Sven.

-Por supuesto que ya no la voy a acompañar. Es más: luego de esto NUNCA volveré a ofrecer ayuda a más gente- dijo él.

-_Pero no lo logrará ella sola-_ "dijo" Sven

-Claro que lo logrará. Ella es fuerte-

-_Pero nos meteremos en muchos problemas si algo le pasa y tú fuiste el último en verla-_

Kristoff lo miró con cara de "odio que tengas razón".

(N/A: ¿Y quién quiere que un reno tenga razón y vos no?)

-A veces en serio te detesto- confesó -¡Te ayudaremos! No te vayas- le gritó a Anna.

-¿De verdad?- preguntó Anna, quien ya estaba a casi diez metros -¡Claro! Sí, dejaré que me sigan-

Kristoff solo rio ante las ocurrencias de su amiga.

Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-

_Miércoles, 03:45 pm_

La princesa y el vendedor de hielo habían salido de Arendelle hacía horas. Apenas había comido algunas lentejas frías que no alimentaban nada y habían buscado a la Princesa Perdida por todo el bosque.

Desde la montaña helada, se podía apreciar Arendelle, completamente congelado.

"_Arendelle" _pensó Anna_ "Espero que Elsa pueda descongelarlo_"

Caminaron por el bosque infinito, sin detenerse ni un momento. La escarcha, como siempre, cubría todo. Pero esta vez e un modo diferente. Se sentía la energía… les parecía que todo su cuerpo se dormía… unas pequeñas vibraciones de aire… Y la escarcha parecía más dura, más bien en lugar de escarcha hielo delgado que cubría el suelo, los árboles las rocas… el hielo cubría todo. El hielo parecía que brillaba, y tenía un color azulado más intenso.

-Elsa estuvo aquí- comentó Anna después de media hora de silencio.

Caminaron durante varias horas más, hasta que se hizo de noche y la aurora boreal volvió a brillar.

-Anna, es muy tarde- dijo Kristoff- Creo que es hora de volver-

-¡Pero todavía no la encontramos!- protestó- tenemos que encontrarla…-

-Anna- la interrumpió su amigo- Es tarde, es invierno, tus padres deben estar muy preocupados y no hay esperanza de encontrar a tu hermana-

-Pero…-

-Anna, no hay posibilidades de que esté viva después de tantos años-

Anna no podía creer lo que decía el vendedor de hielo. Aunque quizás tuviera razón. No había posibilidades de… ¡NO! No podía pensar eso. Elsa estaba viva y la iba a llevar de vuelta a Arendelle aunque fuera lo último que hiciera.

Mejor inventarse alguna excusa para no volver… por lo menos no ese día.

-Tenes razón, Kristoff- mintió la princesa- Pero es muy tarde. Mejor descansemos en el camino, o en algún pueblo. Si me acuerdo bien, cerca hay una aldea-

Kristoff suspiró.

-¿Estás segura? Porque no podemos dormir en el camino- dijo

-¿Por qué?- preguntó Anna con inocencia.

-Porque "alguien" me incendió la bolsa de dormir- contestó.

-¡Era eso o que te comieran los lobos!-

Los tres emprendieron rumbo a la aldea de la que Anna hablaba (aunque ella apenas tenía idea de donde estaba) en medio del bosque, sin saber que dos curiosos ojos azules los observaban entre los arbustos.

A la persona que miraba a estos dos viajeros, la joven pelirroja le parecía muy familiar. De hecho, había una posibilidad de que ella fuera la única persona a la que todavía le guardaba cariño. Pero hasta que viera el color de sus ojos (el cual la oscuridad de la noche ocultaba) no podía confirmar nada.

Los dos viajeros llegaron, después de una hora de caminata sin descansar, a las puertas de la aldea.

Y de nuevo mala suerte: también habían dos guardias.

-Me estoy comenzado a hartar de los guardias- susurró Anna.

Se acercaron a los guardias.

-Disculpa, pero necesitamos pasar- dijo Kristoff.

-¡NO!- gritó rotundamente un guardia.

-Pero señor, necesitamos pasar la noche- insistió Anna.

-¡He dicho que NO!- gritó el otro.

-¿Por qué?-

-¡Ordenes del intendente!-

-Pero claro-Dijo Anna en un susurro casi inaudible- Perdónenme, quizás no me reconozcan. Soy la Princesa Anna de Arendelle-

-¡Ja!- se burló el primer guardia- ¡La princesa no andaría escoltada de un campesino! ¡Sino por guardias como nosotros! Nosotros tenemos el poder ¡Sin nosotros la familia real no podría hacer nada!-

"_Sin ustedes podría hacer tantas cosas_…" Pensó Anna.

-¡Tenemos que pasar la noche en algún lugar!- protestó sin saber que una misteriosa persona los espiaba, con odio hacia los soldados.

-¡DIJIMOS QUE NO!- gritaron los guardias con una sincronización inhumana.

Luego uno desenfundó su espada y le hizo un corte en el brazo a Anna.

Y esa fue la gota que colmó el vaso para la figura misteriosa.

Y para Anna y Kristoff lo que pasó después ocurrió demasiado rápido para asimilarlo.

Una persona (una mujer) que parecía poco mayor que Anna, con el cabello blanco trenzado y un largo vestido azul, de un salto se colocó delante de los viajeros como defendiéndolos de los guardias. Después un destello de luz blanca y azul y los guardias estaban completamente congelados, encerrados en bloques de hielo, con las espadas desenfundadas y una expresión entre ira y terror en sus rostros.

El corazón de Anna comenzó a latir más rápido ¿Sería ella?

Entonces, una vez calmada, la mujer se dio vuelta. Y su expresión de preocupación cambió automáticamente a una de asombro. Pues la chica a la que había estado persiguiendo por todo el bosque… tenía ojos azules.

-¿Eres tú?- preguntó la rubia acercándose a Anna. Ella solo asintió.

-No lo puedo creer…- dijo la pelirroja, pero fue interrumpida por un abrazo de la rubia -Creí que no volvería a verte nunca…-

-Te extrañé tanto…-

"_¿Quién lo diría? Al final Anna tenía razón_" pensó Kristoff

-Anna- susurró la rubia.

-Elsa-

-Sí…-

Elsa se separó de Anna, otra vez con una expresión de preocupación.

-¿Cómo llegaste aquí? ¿Por qué viniste? ¿Cómo…?- entonces vio a Kristoff, que estaba completamente al margen de la escena- ¿Quién es él?-

-Ah- dijo Anna- El es Kristoff-

-Tengo tantas preguntas para hacerte… mejor vengan a mi campamento. Por lo que acabo de ver no tienen donde dormir-

-Es cierto- Dijo Anna, más feliz que nunca- Gracias, hermana-

Elsa sonrió. Hacía años que nadie la llamaba así.

-Vamos- dijo la mayor sin borrar su sonrisa de su rostro.

Ahora, por primera vez en años, finalmente y como nunca, las dos eran felices.

**¿Que tul? decidí inventar mi propio "encuentro". El mejor de todos fue de F3rN4nD4 y quiero aclarar una cosa: el fic no se trata de Anna buscando a Elsa por todas partes, sino de la aventuras de Anna, Kristoff y Elsa. Anna como princesa, Kristoff como un campesino pobre y Elsa como una marginada criminal (o algo así). Créame que todavía no pasó nada. ¡Sigan el fanfic, plissss! Ya se pone mejor más adelante.**

**Reviews:**

**resplandorrosa626: Y escuché Life's too short, pero la estoy guardando para una ocasión especial (aunque en otro fic). **

**F3rN4nD4: No, no será Elsaana. No me gusta esa pareja (¡Que no me gusta! ¡LA ODIO!) **

**drive master: Ya pasó el concurso, pero me dejaste con curiosidad acerca de tu Inbox. No se publicará, pero ¡por favor,envíamelo! **

**Chica 1: JAJAJAJAJA! muy gracioso. Y sí, es un poco exagerado. pero está buena tu idea, para un comic.**

**rose: (veo que también lees este otro fic mio) Perdón, pero no se van a pelear, de momento. **

**F: JAJAJAJAJAjAJA!**

**LaReinedesNeiges: No, Elsa si quiere a Anna (y siempre lo hará) pero (SPOLIER) Anna tendrá pesadillas sobre eso. Tu muerte de los reyes no es lo suficientemente lenta y dolorosa. Perdón pero tu idea queda descalificada (pero vos no :) **

**Espero que les esté gustando mi Fic. **

**fan-de-caidos-del-mapa fuera**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola! perdon por no actualizas, estuve de viaje (todavía estoy de viaje) y estuve haciendo mucho turismo, así que no tenía mucho tiempo :( pero lo importante es que ya estoy de vuelta :) Me sorprendió la cantidad de reviews que recibí. Y gracias a todos mis seguidores! este es mi fanfic más popular, así que decidí hacerle un poco de propaganda a mi otro fanfic "Anna, the princess of the Snow" que sería una historia en la que Anna tiene poderes de hielo. Pero hablando de este fanfic...**

**El amor que sientan Anna y Elsa mutuamente es puramente fraternal. **

**Disfruten!**

Anna se imaginaba un gran campamento con un montón de marginados, carpas de cuero de animal alrededor de un gran fogón. No era una idea muy atractiva.

Y lo que se encontró, le gustaba más que eso.

Había una especie de fogata, con hielo luminoso con forma de fuego, en el centro del campamento. Había solo una carpa pequeña de cuero de animal y dos bolsas de cuero fuera de esta. A medida que uno se acercaba a la fogata, hacía más frío. Aunque a Elsa no parecía afectarle. Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de la menor de las hermanas.

-Que frío…- susurró Anna.

-Perdón…- se disculpó Elsa, pensando que era su culpa.

-No, no, no es por ti…- Elsa bajó la mirada, creyendo que su hermana en realidad quería decir lo contrario

-¿Podrías descongelar el hielo?- dijo Kristoff señalando la fogata.

La mayor levantó la vista, con clara tristeza.

-No puedo…- dijo en un susurro casi inaudible.

Anna sonrió, tratando de calmarla.

-No importa- se agachó al lado de la fogata y sacó todo el hielo que pudo, pero hizo una mueca de dolor mientras la sangre de su herida comenzaba a brotar. Se llevó la mano al brazo tratando de calmar el dolor, pero solo lo empeoraba. Elsa se arrodilló a su lado, desesperada por calmar el dolor de su hermana- estoy bien- dijo forzando una sonrisa, aunque Elsa no se la creyó ni de lejos.

-No está bien. Te voy a curar- dijo Elsa tratando de calmar a Anna, cuando en realidad ella era la que necesitaba que alguien la calmara. La temperatura del ambiente descendió notablemente.

-Estoy bien- insistió Anna. Pero Elsa sabía que no era así. Con su magia creó un retazo de tela hecha de pura escarcha, como la su vestido, y con esta envolvió la herida de Anna- te digo que estoy bien- repitió, pero Elsa no la escuchó. Terminó de envolverle la herida y retiró la venda, dejando el brazo de la princesa limpio de cualquier herida.

-Wow- dijo Anna- ¿desde cuándo podes hacer eso?-

-No se… a medida que crezco mi poder se hace más fuerte y… como que cambió un poco-

Anna volvió a su tarea de tratar de prender un fuego. Después se levantó y arrancó algunas ramitas de los árboles. Volteó para ver a Kristoff y a Elsa- ¿me ayudan?-

Kristoff se acercó a ella, pero Elsa no, pues sabía que si se acercaba, las ramas se congelarían y se volverían inútiles. Ambas sabían eso, pero a Anna no le importaba. Solo quería pasar tiempo con su hermana.

Al final Anna consiguió prender la fogata. Elsa estaba tensa… no le gustaba el fuego. Pero a Anna sí. Y ella solo quería que Anna fuera feliz.

Elsa tenía a su querida hermana de vuelta. Era todo lo que importaba. Conociéndola seguro sin ella para frenarla había hecho un lio tremendo en el reino. Sonrió al pensar en la gente con palanganas de fruta en la cabeza, corriendo a siegas por la ciudad agitando los brazos hacia arriba.

-¿Cómo llegaron aquí?- preguntó Elsa.

-pues… no fue nada fácil- rio Kristoff.

-¡Nos atacaron lobos y casi caemos por un acantilado!- gritó Anna. Elsa rió- ¿y cómo sobreviviste tanto tiempo en la montaña?- preguntó la menor- osea, cuando desapareciste tenías… ¿Diez, once años?-

-Fue muy difícil- dijo Elsa- pero no importa ¿Cómo van las cosas en el reino?-

-pues… está congelado- contestó al menor.

A Elsa se le encogió el corazón "_¿congelado? No, no puede ser posible…_ "Pensó.

-¿desde… desde cuando está congelado?- preguntó la mayor, preocupada, con la esperanza de que solo fuera el cambio climático.

(N/A: el calentamiento global hace que, donde hace frío haga calor y, donde hace calor haga frío)

-pues…- titubeó Anna.

-hace diez años- la interrumpió Kristoff.

-un poco más de tacto ¿no?- le susurró la princesa menor.

Definitivamente, Elsa sintió como su corazón se encogía. "_¿Qué fue lo que hice?_" se preguntó aterrada.

Anna sintió como la temperatura descendía bruscamente y se asustó un poco.

-No… no fue tu culpa… -trató de clamarla- ¿Cómo terminaste aquí?- preguntó.

Elsa bajó la mirada tristemente.

-es que… cuando te lastimé… papá me abandonó aquí… y creo que no pude controlarme y congelé todo-

-¿por qué no vuelves?- preguntó Anna inocentemente.

Elsa levantó la vista haciendo contacto visual con su hermana.

-porque… para todos soy la "bruja de la nieve"- dijo haciendo comillas con los dedos- nunca me dejan explicarme… algunos pueblos ya pusieron precio a mi cabeza… y cuando me atacan… no me queda más que defenderme con mis poderes y…- tenía los ojos vidriosos, estaba a punto de llorar- tuve que matar…- dijo en un susurro casi inaudible.

Anna no pudo evitar asustarse. Osea: ¿su hermana? ¿La persona a la que más quería era una asesina? Claro, visto de esa forma que feo (bueno, aunque no veo muchas formas de decirlo sin que suene mal) pero… había tenido que hacerlo.

-tu… ¿me odias?- preguntó insegura la mayor.

Ella no tenía muchos miedos. Uno de sus miedos era el fuego. Le tenía un miedo atroz. Otro era que su hermana la odiara y otro, su peor miedo, era volver a lastimarla. Ahora temía que su segundo miedo se volviera realidad.

-¿qué?- pregunto Anna indignada -¡No te odio! ¿Pero cómo pudiste matar?-

-¡Perdón!- sollozó Elsa- No tenía opción-

-¿no pudiste razonar con ellos?- gritó la menor.

-¡no querían escuchar!- la temperatura descendió todavía más- yo nunca quise matar… no tenía opción- entonces ya no pudo retener más las lágrimas. Se cubrió el rostro con las manos mientras sollozaba. Ella sabía que no era la víctima ahí, era una asesina. Era un monstruo. Se sorprendió al sentir que unos brazos la rodeaban en un abrazo. Levantó la vista para ver a su pequeña hermana consolándola.

-No fue tu culpa…- dijo la princesa menor.

Elsa no dudó en corresponderle el abrazo a su hermanita. Por fin la tenía de vuelta… después de tantos años… pero aún tenía miedo de volver a herirla. No, no iba volver a lastimarla. No iba a dejar que nadie, ni ella ni otra persona, la lastimara jamás.

La mayor escondió el rostro en el hombro de Anna.

-soy un monstruo…- susurró.

-No es cierto- contestó la princesa. Elsa se separó de Anna. A veces ella parecía la hermana mayor, pues siempre era ella quién la consolaba cuando eran pequeñas -¿Papá te dejó aquí?- preguntó entonces, indignada.

-Sí… fue mi culpa- dijo bajando la vista.

-¡Basta!- gritó Anna, haciendo que Elsa se sobresaltase- Esto no es tu culpa ¡Es culpa de papá! No podes andarte por la vida culpándote de todo-

-Anna… escúchame- la interrumpió Elsa- No… no fue culpa de papá, ni de mamá, ni de nadie. Fue mía, por resbalar esa noche hace tantos años, por haberte lastimado… todo fue mi culpa-

-¡Que no fue tu culpa!- gritó Anna, ya harta- deja de culparte de todo-

La tensión entre las hermanas era evidente. Kristoff decidió mantenerse al margen e intentar pasar desapercibido.

Ninguna sabía que decir. No había nada que no quedara desubicado en el momento.

Después de más o menos media hora, Anna habló, ya más clamada:

-¿dónde te quedaste todo este tiempo?-

Elsa dibujó una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro. Amaba el lugar donde vivía ahora más que ningún otro lugar.

-en un palacio de hielo en la Montaña del Norte- dijo. Entonces se le ocurrió una idea: conociendo a Anna, ella insistirá en que volviera al castillo, se pelearían y volvería sola, y quizás jamás la volvería a ver. Por otro lado, podría "distraerla" para tenerla con ella más tiempo, pues no pensaba volver a Arendelle, pero tampoco quería separarse de Anna- ¿queres verlo?-

Anna sonrió.

-¡Claro!- aceptó, olvidando por completo que había ido al bosque para traer a su hermana de vuelta a casa.

El cielo ya estaba oscuro, por lo que decidieron salir a la mañana siguiente. Elsa le había ofrecido a Anna dormir en la carpa, mientras ella dormía afuera, pues el frío no la molestaba en absoluto, a diferencia de a Anna.

Pero cuando Kristoff estaba a punto de entrar a la carpa, unos ojos fríos como el hielo se clavaron en él.

-Ni lo sueñes- le advirtió Elsa.

-¡pero por favor!- se quejó como un niño pequeño.

-Si le tocas un solo pelo a Anna, te juro que lo lamentaras- le dijo seriamente.

-¡Ella es mi mejor amiga! Jamás le haría daño-

Pero Elsa no pensaba dejarlo entrar.

-Sí sabes que quiero decir-

(N/A: creo que todos sabemos que quiere decir)

Kristoff suspiró. No quería discutir con una asesina con poderes de hielo que, con solo chasquear los dedos, podría matarlo.

-Está bien- dijo al final. No importaba, tampoco se iba a morir de frío.

Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω

Anna apenas pudo dormir, pues tuvo una pesadilla.

Estaba en la plaza de Arendelle, y la ciudad era un cao total: la gente corría despavorida por las calles, algunas personas estaban armadas y masacraban a los ciudadanos. La sangre estaba desparramada sobre el suelo y la mitad de los edificios estaban incendiados. De las ventanas del castillo asomaban llamas naranjas.

Anna trataba de detener a un hombre que asesinaba a una mujer embarazada, pero solo lo atravesó, como si fuera simple neblina.

-¿qué…?- se preguntó.

-Esto es tu culpa- dijo una voz a sus espaldas. Volteó para encontrarse con Elsa- esto pasó porque no fuiste buena reina-

-¿qué? ¡Yo nunca fui reina!- protestó.

-Esta es una visión del futuro. Esto es exactamente lo que pasará- dijo.

-¡Todavía podría detenerlo! ¡Podrías volver a casa!- dijo esperanzada.

-¿y por qué volvería?- le recriminó en tono burlón- Estoy en el bosque por tu culpa- dijo.

-¿qué…?-

-si no hubieras insistido en bajar a jugar aquella noche… o si hubieras ido más despacio como te dije, nada de esto pasaría. Yo sería mucho mejor reina que tú. Pero por tu culpa Arendelle tendrá a la peor reina que jamás haya existido, empujando a su reino a la guerra civil-

-¡Podrías regresar!- volvió a insistir.

Elsa la miró con asco.

-No, no volveré jamás- dijo- por tu culpa, me creen un monstruo, seria todavía peor que tu aquí-

-¡Entonces decídete!-le gritó, ya cansada de que su hermana le recriminara todo.

-Esto es inevitable- dijo- el desino de este reino está sellado, no hay forma de evitarlo-

-Si quieres un poco a este reino, o a mi ¿por qué no vuelves?- esta vez le recriminó Anna.

Elsa la miró soberbiamente como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

-¿de verdad no te das cuenta?: te odio. Arruinaste mi vida. Me obligaste a ser una marginada, una asesina. Mi vida sería mucho mejor sin ti-

Aunque Anna sabía que era solo un sueño, parecía tan real que se había olvidado de que solo era una ilusión. Estaba casi segura de que su hermana de verdad estaba diciéndole eso. Una lágrima le rodó por la mejilla.

Y entonces todo se volvió negro.

Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-

_Jueves, 09:00 am_

Anna se levantó muy agitada. Estaba dentro de una carpa. Solo había sido un sueño. Pero eso no la tranquilizaba mucho.

Salió de la carpa. Al lado de esta, estaba su hermana, acurrucada debajo de un montón de nieve. Apenas se la veía, debido a su cabello blanco y a su piel pálida. Apenas se escucharon los pasos de Anna, la temperatura del ambiente descendió rápidamente y Elsa se levantó de un salto, haciendo que toda la nieve que tenía encima saliera disparada para cualquier parte. Anna retrocedió un paso.

Elsa volteó para verla.

-solo eres tú- suspiró más calmada. Se levantó rápidamente. Anna se sorprendió al ver los rápidos reflejos de su hermana. Pero pasar tanto tiempo en la montaña, valiéndose por sí misma sin descansa casi nada, al parecer surtió efecto.

Entonces Anna vio a Kristoff, que estaba durmiendo al lado de Sven, con las manos en la nuca y el gorro negro sobre los ojos: el objetivo perfecto para una broma.

Anna se agachó y agarró un puñado de nieve, armó lo más parecido a una esfera (con los guantes era difícil) y se la arrojó directo a la cara.

Y en pocos minutos, en el claro ya había una guerra de bolas de nieve a muerte. Obviamente, Elsa tenía ventaja.

Jugaron un rato antes de partir a la Montaña del Norte. Mientras salían del claro, Anna dudaba sobre si le contaba a Elsa de su pesadilla o no. ¿Y si de verdad la odiaba? ¿Y si solo estaba fingiendo que la quería para vengarse? No, no quería pensar en eso, no quería que eso pasara.

Después de un rato de caminata, decidió contarle.

-Elsa… tuve una pesadilla-

La mayor de las hermanas se sorprendió al oír eso. Anna, desde pequeña, siempre había sido la más valiente de la familia. Quizás antes de que el rey abandonara a Elsa en las montañas no había hecho nada muy "heroico", como luchar con lobos o salvar una vida, pero siempre era ella quién la convencía para bajar a jugar, nunca le tenía miedo a los retos y a los castigos por sus travesuras. Eso no era como luchar con lobos, pero era más valentía que la que tenían muchos niños de su edad entonces. Para que una pesadilla la asustara, tenía que ser algo horrible y demasiado terrorífico.

-¿qué pasó?- preguntó

Anna suspiró, temiendo que su pesadilla se volviera realidad.

-Estaba en Arendelle y… y había una guerra civil… y muchísimo fuego… y sangre- sollozó- y luego apareciste… y me dijiste que eso era una visión del futuro, que era inevitable porque no seré buena reina… y que no puedes volver porque… porque…- una lágrima se escapó de sus ojos- porque arruiné tu vida… y me odiabas…- susurró.

Elsa se paró en seco.

-Anna… yo jamás te odiaría- dijo- no arruinaste mi vida, fue solo un accidente- la atrapó en un cálido abrazo (lo cual era bastante irónico).

Pero eso no la tranquilizó ni un poco. Podría estar fingiendo para después matarla… ¡NO! No podía pensar así de su hermana. Jamás la lastimaría. Estaba 100% de que podía confiar en ella… ¿no?

Volvieron a emprender la marcha. Con cada paso que daban, hacía más frío, y aunque a Elsa no parecía afectarle en absoluto, a Anna ya comenzaba a molestarle.

El bosque estaba menos congelado que el día anterior, pero solo Anna lo notaba… aunque quizás solo era su imaginación.

Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-

_Arendelle, Miércoles 05:45 pm_

El rey Adkar terminó de hacer su papeleo y salió de su despacho pare merendar con su esposa. Anna no había aparecido en todo el día, pero estaban seguros que solo estaba paseando por la ciudad, pues odiaba estar encerrada, pasaba la mitad del tiempo fuera.

Aunque el rey no estaba muy preocupado por su hija, la reina Idum era otra historia. Ella estaba aterrada pensando en las horribles cosas que le hubieran podido pasar a Anna durante todo el día. ¿Y si la raptaron e iban a pedir un rescate? Podrían pagarlo, pero ella sabía que los secuestradores torturaban al rehén para que su familia pagase más dinero. O alguien podría haberla secuestrado y violado, o la podrían haber asesinado, o haberle hecho cualquier cosa. Todas se las atribuía a Kristoff, pues no confiaban en él.

Su esposo llegó al comedor, donde desayunaron esas aparatosas cenas que comía la familia real (las que incluían todo tipo de facturas, tés exóticos, y café importado directamente de Colombia)

(N/A: no tengo idea si Colombia ya era Colombia o todavía era colonia española, ni si ya hacía café, pero hagamos de cuenta que sí)

La reina le confesó sus sospechas al rey, y el rey confirmó su más grande sospecha, la sospecha que tenía dese que conoció a Idum: ella tenía tendencia a exagerar.

-Amor, ella está bien, estoy seguro- la tranquilizó

-Adkar… yo no estaría tan segura. Pasa demasiado tiempo con ese Kristoff, podría hacerle cualquier cosa ¡Es cinco años mayor!- exclamó ella

-Querida, yo tampoco confío en Kristoff, pero Anna es muy fuerte, si él la ataca, o la hace sentir incómoda, podría defenderse-

-pero él es todavía más fuerte que ella ¿quién sabe que le puede llegar a hacer?-

Adkar, aunque no quería admitirlo, tenía las mismas preocupaciones que su esposa. Sí, quizás ella tenía razón y había que empezar a preocuparse.

-Está bien- cedió- enviaré a dos soldaos a buscar a Anna… y que si la encuentran a su hermana, terminen con este invierno-

Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-

_En alguna parte del bosque, Jueves 02:30 pm_

Los tres se estaban muriendo, casi literalmente, de hambre.

Claro que Elsa estaba más acostumbrada a no come durante varios días, pero Anna y Kristoff no.

Y para su mala suerte (O para la buena) no eran los únicos en el bosque.

Anna y Kristoff estaban charlando cuando Elsa, cuyos sentidos se habían agudizado con el paso de los años, escuchó el sonido de la nieve crujiendo… no estaban solos.

-shhh- les advirtió Elsa, pero ellos no la escuchaban-¡shhh!- no quería hacer demasiado ruido, pero tenía que hacerse escuchar.

Pero ya era demasiado tarde: una flecha se clavó en un árbol donde, un segundo antes, había estado Anna.

-¡Anna!- gritó Elsa. De la nada, salieron tres tipos, cada uno agarró a uno de ellos por los brazos, imposibilitándoles el movimiento. El sujeto que tenía a Kristoff lo dejó inconsciente de un golpe, pues él era demasiado fuerte para lidiar con él mientras estaba consciente.

-Mire que tenemos acá- dijo el tipo que sujetaba a Elsa- la mismísima Bruja de la Nieve ¿cuánto nos darán los reyes por ella y sus cómplices?- rieron.

-¡No!- gritó Anna. El hombre que la sujetaba la empujó al suelo, obligándola a arrodillarse.

-¿y ella?- dijo el tipo que retenía a Elsa- ¿la hermana? ¿La prima?-

-¡Suéltenla!- gritó Elsa.

El sujeto que tenía a Anna la empujó más al suelo, hundiendo el rostro de la princesa en la nieve. Elsa los miró horrorizada. Si su hermana seguía así durante mucho más tiempo, se ahogaría.

-¡Monstruos!- gritó.

-¡Mirá quién lo dice!- le ataron una mordaza a la boca. Ella trataba de acercarse a su hermana, quién se movía salvajemente en busca de aire, pero los hombres que las sujetaban a ambas eran demasiado fuertes.

-¡mhmmh!- se quejó Elsa.

-¡No pueden escapar!- gritó el hombre que retenía a Anna.

Entonces, Anna dejó de moverse. El terror se apoderó de la mayor. Y como sus poderes estaban directamente enlazados con sus emociones (las negativas, como la ira o el miedo, hacían que se descontrolases, mientras que la felicidad y la diversión hacen que sean fácilmente manejables), la temperatura del ambiente descendió bruscamente, asustando a los tipos.

Alrededor de ella se arremolinó una pequeña tormenta de nieve. Se zafó de la mordaza. El suelo se congeló y, de este, salieron varios picos de hielo. La nieve que caía en el suelo adquirió forma: tres tentáculos de nieve alzaron del suelo a los guardias, incluso al que sujetaba a Anna. Pero ella seguía sin moverse. Eso solo aterrorizó más a Elsa.

Se acercó corriendo a Anna, mientras los tentáculos de nieve arrojaban lejos a los hombres que los habían atacado. Le puso la mano sobre el hombro, pero no reaccionó.

-No… Anna… por favor, no te vayas… quédate con migo…- sollozó Elsa. Pero su pequeña hermana todavía no reaccionaba. Acercó su cabeza a su pecho para comprobar si su corazón todavía latía. Y sí latía, con suerte, solo estaba inconsciente.

Elsa vio el desastre que había provocado: los picos de hielo, la pequeña tormenta de nieve que todavía se arremolinaba a su alrededor, su hermana inconsciente… quizás a punto de morir…. Todo por su culpa. Quizás Anna estuviera mejor sin ella. Acarició la idea de marcharse… No. Si se iba, lo más probable era que jamás la volviera a ver. Y no quería eso. Además, pensando un poco en Arendelle, quizás el sueño de Anna se hacía más o menos realidad: ella sería una pésima reina.

A los pocos segundos, Anna despertó.

-¿Anna?- dijo Elsa, aliviada de que su hermana estaba bien. La abrazó con fuerza. No le importaba si la lastimaba como hacía tantos años, tenía que abrazarla. Tardó unos segundos en darse cuenta de que su hermanita escondió su rostro en el hombro de la mayor mientras sollozaba -¿Estás bien?- preguntó preocupada.

-Ay, Elsa, yo… estaba a punto de morir…- volvió a sollozar.

-¿qué?- Elsa se separó de Anna.

-Creí… creí que iba a morir…- una lágrima de deslizó por su mejilla.

-Tranquila- la calmó Elsa- ya pasó…-la volvió a abrazar- te prometo que nunca voy a dejar que alguien te lastime-

Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-

Hans estaba de pie frente a la puerta del despacho del Rey de Arendelle. Hacía pocos minutos se había enterado de que Anna estaba desaparecida y quería ir a buscarla. No porque la amara, jamás podría amar a alguien como Anna, sino porque creía que así podía enamorarla.

Tocó la puerta.

-Adelante- contestó Adkar.

El decimotercer príncipe de Las Islas del Sur ingresó al despacho del rey.

-Buenos días, su majestad. Me enteré de lo que le pasó a su hija- saludó.

El rey Adkar solo asintió, no estaba de muy buen humor en ese momento.

-quería… quería saber si puedo ir a buscarla en su nombre-

El rey de Arendelle levantó la vista de sus papeles.

-Por supuesto, mientras la traigas sana y salva…- dijo, pues confiaba plenamente en Hans. Además, esperaba que si Hans enamoraba a su hija, ella se alejara de Kristoff.

Hans agradeció y abandonó del despacho del rey. La fase uno de su plan estaba a punto de completarse.

Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-

Volvieron a emprender camino. Encontraron el campamento de los tipos que los habían atacado minutos antes. Por suerte, ahí tenían comida.

Anna seguía medio traumada por su "experiencia cercana a la muerte" y su hermana no sabía cómo calmarla.

A medida que se acercaban a la montaña, la temperatura del ambiente descendía. La nieve comenzaba a caer, la menor llegó a darse cuenta de que se arremolinaba en espiral alrededor de un objeto demasiado lejano para verlo.

Mientras más caminaban, mas nieve caía, hasta el punto de que no podían ver nada. A Anna le comenzaron a castañar los dientes.

Al ver que su hermanita estaba sufriendo el frío, Elsa extendió los brazos hacia adelante y los separó a ambos lados, haciendo que una parte de la tormenta desaparezca en el acto.

Ahora que podía ver, Anna se sorprendió más de lo que jamás se había sorprendido en toda su vida: estaban en la montaña. A veinte metros de ellos, había un cañón, que era cruzado por una escalera de hielo, al lado de la cual había una enorme bola de nieve. La escalera que llevaba directamente a la puerta de castillo de hielo que se recortaba en el cielo del atardecer.

-wow- dijo Kristoff- tal vez llore-

-Elsa ¿todo esto lo hiciste vos?- preguntó Anna asombrada- ¡Es increíble!-

-Gracias- dijo Elsa tímidamente.

La bola de nieve se "abrió" dejando ver a un aterrador monstruo de nieve de tras metros de alto, con garras y colmillos de hielo.

Anna gritó y Kristoff se colocó delante de ella en posición protectora. Elsa por otra parte, ni siquiera se movió.

-¡No!- gritó calmada, aunque con toco autoritario- ni se te ocurra-

El monstruo la miró vacilante y se inclinó ante Anna y Kristoff antes de volver a convertirse en una bola de nieve.

-¿qué fue eso?- preguntó Anna todavía agitada.

-Es es Malvavisco- contestó la mayor- lo cree para que protegiera mi castillo, pero ataca a cualquiera que vea-

Entraron al palacio. Era todavía más impresionante por dentro: tenía una simetría hexagonal, ocho columnas salían del suelo y sostenían un techo abovedado sobre sus cabezas. Un gran candelabro de hielo colgaba de este, aunque la luz emanaba de todas partes del castillo. En el centro de la estancia, había una fuente de hielo, aunque el agua estaba congelada. A cada lado de esta, había dos escaleras que se curvaban hacia el centro y se juntaban en un balcón, para luego separarse.

-Es… impresionante- suspiró Anna. Subió por las escaleras seguida por su hermana, sin darse cuenta de que Kristoff estaba saliendo del castillo. Le gustaba el hielo, pero se sentía un intruso ahí.

-Vamos, Sven- le dijo a su amigo

-"pero le prometiste ayudarla a encontrar a su hermana"- "dijo" Sven.

-Sí, pero nunca dije nada sobre quedarme con ella después- le ató el arnés al reno y partió a la montaña, pues, después de irse con Anna podrían acusarlo de secuestro o algo peor en Arendelle. Mejor mantenerse alejado de la ciudad durante un tiempo.

Dentro del castillo de hielo, Anna subía las escaleras casi corriendo. Quería ver todo el palacio. La luz del atardecer se filtraba por el hielo translúcido el cual estaba perfectamente pulido y, sin embargo, no se resbalaba.

Abrió las puertas que daban al balcón y observó Arendelle a lo lejos desde el balcón. Era increíble… ¡Su hermana estaba de vuelta! ¡Y podrían volver a estar juntas! Claro, que ella no pensaba en porqué sus padres la dejaron ahí, o cómo reaccionarían ellos si la veían de vuelta… ellos nunca parecieron extrañarla, o retractarse, ni siquiera enviaron guardias para buscarla… borró esos pensamientos de su cabeza. Seguro podría convencerlos... de alguna forma.

Elsa llegó a su lado, admirando el reino congelado… como desearía poder descongelar Arendelle, pero no podía… claro, no se percataba de que el hielo en el bosque comenzaba a derretirse, pero la diferencia era mínima, por el momento.

Por otro lado, tenía a Anna, ella seguro podría ayudarla a descongelar Arendelle, pero también querría llevarla de vuelta al reino. Ella no quería separarse de su hermanita, pero tampoco quería irse al reino.

-Este lugar es… increíble- dijo la menor- ¿Cuándo lo construiste?-

-Tenía trece años- contestó Elsa.

-¿Dónde te quedaste hasta entonces?- preguntó Anna con una sonrisa. Elsa, por otra parte, bajó la mirada tristemente.

Suspiró.

-En un calabozo- susurró. Al ver que la sonrisa de Anna desaparecía y ella guardaba silencio, continuó- Los primeros días en el bosque, dormía en el suelo, o arriba de algún árbol, pero después de unas semanas, unos ladrones me atacaron, creo que querían abusar de mí. Me defendí con mis poderes, pero al parecer corrieron la voz de que soy "la Bruja de la Nieve"- dijo haciendo comillas con los dedos, otra vez- y unos soldados de alguna aldea de atraparon y me dejaron en un calabozo… me tenían a pan y agua… durante dos años. Y nunca supe por qué me tenía ahí. Cada vez que preguntaba de decía que "era por mis crímenes". Yo nunca entendí. Creo que me culpaban por congelar el reino. Pero no se… me escapé con mi magia y creé este lugar-

Anna volvió a mirar su ciudad natal. Todo esto por culpa de sus padres… de su padre por abandonarla en la montaña, su madre por dejar que lo hiciera…no. No era culpa de sus padres. Bueno, no del todo. También era su culpa. Por haber despertado a su hermana para jugar, por haber sido tan imprudente de saltar cuando Elsa le había dicho que no lo hiciera. Sus padres la habían abandonado en la montaña, pero ella había hecho que la lastimara, haciendo que sus padres tomaran esas horribles decisiones. Se sentía terriblemente culpable. No creía que su hermana alguna vez la perdonase.

-Anna…- dijo la mayor llamando la atención de su hermanita- ¿por qué no te quedas?-

-¿qué?- preguntó Anna confundida.

-¿por qué no te quedas aquí? Podrías vivir en el palacio, estaríamos juntas de nuevo, como cuando éramos pequeñas- tomó las manos de la pelirroja entre las suyas, deseando que su hermana dijera que sí.

Anna sonrió.

-¡Por supuesto que sí!- gritó olvidando por completo el tema del reino congelado y llevar a su hermana de vuelta a casa. Saltó hacia adelante atrapándola en un cálido abrazo. ¡Su sueño se hacía realidad! Tenía a su hermana devuelta y podrían recuperar el tiempo perdido. Sabía que ahora estaba con la persona que más la amaba (Fraternalmente, obvio).

Pero Elsa escuchó algo: cascos de caballos. Pasar tanto tiempo como marginada, dependiendo de su poder, con su vida en juego día y noche, había agudizado sus sentidos. Sobre todo el oído.

Se separó de su hermana y la empujó suavemente dentro del palacio.

-Elsa ¿qué…?-

-Shhh- dijo poniéndole la mano en la boca para callarla. Los cascos se escuchaban cada vez más fuertes-¡Escóndete!-

**TAN, TAN, TAN! y acá los dejo con este final! Ok, no es el final :) jijiji. **

**Reviews!:**

**F3rN4nD4: No me gusta porque... ¡porque no me gusta, simplemente! ¿por qué no me gusta la escuela? ok, a nadie le gusta ¿pero por qué? -_- ok, creo que ya me entendes. Es tu SEGUNDA pareja favorita ¿cual es la primera? mis parejas favoritas son Janna (JackxAnna) y Hiccana (HiccupxAnna). **

**miri-otaku: Mmmm... nop. Creo que me gustaría algo más... sangriento. Que parezca un accident, como devorados por lobos o estilo Mufasa. Pero gracias!**

**ChrisMth: Me gustó tu idea MUCHISIMO! es bien, sangrienta, dolorosa, ¡TODO LO QUE SE NESESITA! pero (siempre hay un pero -_-) como que no quiero que Hans mate a los reyes, quizas cambie a Hans por otro... no se, pero (usando cifras) hay un 96% de posibilidades de que la use :) considerate en primer lugar por ahora. **

**F: WTF?**

**YoNi: Acá te dejo un poco más de acción :) y "incinerados por un 'accidente' "... ¡ME diste una iea genial! **

**LaReinedesNeiges: gracias, pero... ¿un poquis más sangriento? :) es que me gusta el género "TERROR" **

**Y una última cosa: Voy a incluir una cancion de Demi Lovato más adelante (ALERTA: spolier) cuando Anna convence a Elsa de volver al reino y tienen una pelea con los reyes. ¿Cual creen que será la canción? si les gusta Demi Lovato tanto como a mí, seguro ya la sacaron. :) Espero que les guste la historia y les pido perdón a todos los fans de Elsanna, porque esta historia no será así. **

**fan-de-caidos-del-mapa fuera **

**:)**


	5. Chapter 5

**¡Hola a todo el mundo!**

**Después de quichicientos siglos (ok,no fue menos de un mes pero ya había terminado en cap y dije ¿por qué no lo publico ahora?) les traigo el capítulo 5 de La Princesa Olvidada (Ahora que lo pienso, el nombre es ridículo :P) y en este capítulo... Por fin... *musiquita de suspenso* las fechas y horas en los capítulos tienen sentido! (ok, no) bueno, creo que este capítulo no tiene nada en especial. **

**Solo quiero advertirles que tiene bastante violencia. Listo, ya están advertidos. **

**Sin nada más que decir...**

**Disfruten**

-¡Corre!- gritó Elsa.

Anna, segura de que su hermana sabía lo que hacía, corrió por el castillo de hielo hasta una habitación vacía. No tenía idea de qué pasaba, pero decidió hacerle caso a Elsa.

Atravesó el castillo corriendo, tratando de no resbalar. Encontró una puerta de hielo y, sin pensarlo un segundo, la abrió, entró y la cerró rápidamente.

La habitación, supuso, era la habitación de Elsa: había una cama y un par de muebles de hielo sólido, y una ventana con un pequeño balcón.

Había varios murales de escarcha en las paredes con muchos detalles. Casi todos eran aterradores: imágenes de sus padres decapitados, los reyes con cuchillos clavados en el pecho y sangre desparramada por el suelo, Adkar e Idum en la orca… Anna no soportaba ver esas imágenes. ¿Tanta rabia les tenía su hermana a sus padres? Los cuadros eran demasiado espeluznantes y, aunque estaba enojada con los reyes por abandonar a Elsa cuando era solo una niña, no soportaba verlos.

Apartó la vista solo para encontrarse con otro dibujo de escarcha diferente al resto: Sí estaban los reyes, pero también estaba Elsa y, en lugar de matarlos o torturarlos, los abrazaba con un cariño correspondido por sus padres. Los abrazaba… ¿todavía les tendría algún cariño? no podía saberlo.

Se acercó al cuadro rozándolo con las puntas de los dedos. Estaba todavía mejor detallado que los otros. Parecía casi real. Un estruendo que sacudió todo el castillo, parecido a un montón de vidrios rompiéndose, la sacó de su trance.

-¡Elsa!-

Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω

Después de ordenarle a Anna que se escondiera, Elsa corrió al otro lado del castillo, con la esperanza de evitar que, quién sea que hubiera ido hasta ahí, se acercara a su hermana pequeña.

Escuchó gritos y un rugido afuera, seguramente los hombres que fueron a atacarla estaban luchando contra Malvavisco.

Llegó a una habitación de hielo color amarillo (pues, el hielo cambiaba de color según sus emociones) a esperar que quién sea que haya ido hasta ahí llegara. Ya había pasado eso antes: unos tipos iban a atacarla ella se defendía, y así siempre. Elsa tenía mucha ventaja con sus poderes. Pero después de un día entero de caminata estaba agotada, no estaba segura de poder defenderse.

-¡Ahí está!- se escuchó gritar a una voz.

-¡La tenemos!- dos hombres vestidos con el uniforme real de la guardia real de Arendelle y armados con ballestas llegaron a la habitación donde ella estaba.

-No, váyanse- casi suplicó. Uno de los guardias disparó. Elsa sabía que la flecha iba a matarla. Era demasiado tarde. No había forma de defenderse. Entonces, la flecha de detuvo en el aire. Elsa abrió los ojos parta encontrarse con que un pico de hielo que salía del piso había atrapado la flecha.

-¡Dispárale!- gritó uno de los soldados.

-¡No se acerquen!- les ordenó Elsa tratando de alejarlos con su hielo. Odiaba lastimar a las personas con su magia. Pero no tenía otra opción.

Los tipos ya la rodeaban y le apuntaban con las ballestas. Uno estaba a punto de disparar cuando Elsa lo atrapó contra la pared con unas agujas de hielo que lo mantuvieron unos centímetros por encima del suelo. El otro le apuntó, listo para matarla de un flechazo. Pero ella le arrancó la ballesta con una ráfaga de nieve.

Levantó un brazo, formando dos barreras de hielo para evitar que el hombre escapara. Formó una tercera, que empujó con su magia hacia el soldado, el cual se resistió cuando el trozo de hielo lo empujó contra la puerta del balcón. Pero esta se hizo añicos junto a las barandas de este.

El tipo empujaba el hielo hacia atrás, pero la magia de Elsa era mucho más fuerte. Estaba a punto de tirarlo al vacío cuando escuchó pasos. Luego, la voz del otro guardia.

-¡Príncipe Hans! ¡Ayúdeme!-

¿Príncipe? ¿Qué hacía un príncipe ahí?

-¡Bruja de la Nieve!- gritó una voz nueva-¡no sea el monstruo que todos creen que es!-

Dejó de empujar la pared de hielo. El… ¿no la creía un monstruo?

El soldado que todavía estaba atrapado por las agujas de hielo le apuntó con la ballesta directo al pecho, así la mataría rápidamente.

Pero Hans se percató a esto. Lanzó una rápida mirada al candelabro de hielo que colgaba de sus cabezas. Y, en unos segundos, ideó un plan: nadie podía vivir solo, una persona necesita, al menos, a otra persona que la quiera.

(N/A: por eso Anna perdió la razón en la película original)

Y, si esa persona que quería a La Bruja de la Nieve se enteraba de que ella fue asesinada, querría vengarse. Mejor hacer que parezca un accidente.

Corrió junto al hombre con la ballesta y le corrió el brazo hacia arriba, haciendo que la flecha saliera disparada hacia el candelabro y, a su vez, haciendo que este caiga.

Elsa corrió lo más rápido que pudo para evitar que el golpe la matara. Y aunque lo consiguió, resbaló en el hielo y cayó al piso, quedando inconsciente.

Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω

Cuando Anna por fin consiguió abrir las pesadas puertas de hielo de la habitación de su hermana, solo se escuchaban murmullos y voces que no podía identificar. Trató de encontrar a Elsa, pero se terminó perdiendo en el laberinto de hielo que era ese palacio. Cuando finalmente llegó a una habitación de hielo dorado, el pánico se apoderó de ella: había picos de hielo destrozados en el suelo y una pequeña pared del mismo material a punto de caer al vacío por el balcón.

Pero lo que más la asustó era que había un candelabro de hielo completamente destrozado estrellado contra el suelo.

-no…- susurró aterrada. Ya no se escuchaba ni un sonido. Ni una voz.

Se deslizó hasta arrodillarse frente el candelabro y removió los restos de este en busca de Elsa. Quizás el candelabro se había caído arriba de ella… ese golpe la había matado, pues el candelabro era gigante. Pero ella no estaba, ni viva… ni muerta.

Una lágrima se deslizó por su mejilla. Su hermana… la persona que le había faltado toda su vida, se había ido… Posiblemente quién sea que la había atacado (había una flecha atravesando una estalagmita de hielo, por lo que supuso que Elsa la había creado para defenderse del proyectil) también se la había llevado. Y Elsa le había contado que todos querían matarla. Si estaba muerta, se la habría llevado como trofeo. Y si seguía viva, la mataría de forma lenta y dolorosa. Anna no soportaba eso.

Se paró de un salto y salió corriendo del castillo. Sin llevarse nada, por más que sean las 09:00 pm. No tenía tiempo que perder. Si corría lo suficientemente rápido, quizás podría alcanzar a quién sea que se hubiera llevado a su hermana. Quizás ella seguía viva. Todavía había una esperanza.

Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω

_Jueves, 09:30 pm_

Kristoff montaba a Sven por el bosque cuando un montón de caballos casi le pasan por encima. Era casi como invisible. Si él no se corría a un costado del camino, seguro que lo atropellaban.

-¡Miren por dónde van!- les recriminó, aunque ninguno lo escuchó.

Uno de los jinetes le parecía conocido… ¿no era el tipo que siempre estaba coqueteando con Anna?

Cuando todos terminaron de pasar, Kristoff se fijó en que este mismo tipo llevaba una figura inconsciente en brazos. Apenas pudo verla, lo único que pudo distinguir fue su cabello blanco y su vestido azul.

-¿Elsa?-

Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω

_Viernes, 01:15 am_

Elsa despertó en un lugar oscuro. ¿Qué había pasado? Lo último que recordaba era que un candelabro se caía sobre ella y luego todo estaba borroso. Quizás estuviera muerta ¿eso se sentía morir?

Trató de pararse. Estaba un poco débil, pero pudo incorporarse sin ningún problema.

Estaba en una habitación oscura y pequeña. La única fuente de luz era una pequeña ventana, pero debido a que sus ojos se habían acostumbrado a la oscuridad, no podía ver lo que había afuera. Sin embargo, trató de correr hacia la ventana. Pero no pudo llegar, pues tenía un par de esposas que le cubrían toda la mano, impidiéndole usar sus poderes.

Se inclinó hacia adelante, tratando de ver por la pequeña ventana. Lo único que pudo ver fue el bosque nocturno cubierto de nieve.

Escuchó el crujido de la puerta de madera abriéndose. El tipo que había evitado que la mataran apareció. Llevaba un fierro con la punta al rojo vivo en una mano. Aunque Elsa sabía para qué era, decidió ignorarlo. Estaba segura de que podría defenderse.

Él colocó el fierro contra la pared con la parte caliente hacia abajo.

-¿quién eres? ¿Por qué me trajiste aquí?- le espetó ella.

-soy el Príncipe Hans de Las Islas del Sur- dijo- Y tengo una propuesta para hacerte-

-sea lo que sea, no- le gritó -¡Trataste de matarme!-

-Corrección: yo te salvé, y fue por una razón- hizo una pausa- ¿Cómo te llamas? Todos te conocen como La Bruja de las Nieves-

Elsa dudó en decirle. Pero ¿qué problema podía suponer? Era solo un simple hombre. Además, un simple dato no iba a matar a nadie.

-Soy Elsa- dijo

-Bien, Elsa, esta es mi propuesta: se que odias a la familia real, lo vi en algunas habitaciones de tu castillo: tenía imágenes de los reyes siendo torturados. Pensé en matarte para obtener la mano de la Princesa Anna y la corona, pero creí que quizás podría obtenerla con tu ayuda-

_"¿La mano de Anna?"_ Pensó horrorizada. ¡El tipo trató de matarla! No confiaba en él y jamás le confiaría la corona y, mucho menos, a su hermanita.

-¿Qué?- preguntó Elsa.

Hans esbozó una sonrisa macabra.

-Claro, yo anhelo llegar a ser Rey. El único Rey- siguió el príncipe- Para eso habría que matar a mi futura esposa, la Princesa. Y creo que con tu ayuda podría terminar con la familia que tanto odias-

-¡Nunca!- le escupió ella.

La sonrisa malvada de Hans desapareció.

-¿Qué?-

-No sé por qué piensas que odio a la familia real… quizás si a los reyes, por razones que no diré. Pero no tengo nada en contra de la Princesa-

Hans esbozó una horrible y aterradora mueca.

-Bueno, creo que no puedo dejar obstáculos en mi camino- tomó el fierro por la parte fría. La temperatura del ambiente descendió notablemente- Te doy una última oportunidad, Elsa ¿te unirás a mi?-

-¡Jamás!-

-Bien…-

El metal ardiente hizo contacto con su cuello, y el dolor que sintió ella fue tanto que deseó no haber nacido. Unas lágrimas se escurrieron de sus ojos. Gritó. Era demasiado para ella ¿por qué su vida tenía que llegar hasta ese punto? ¿Por qué no podía tener una vida feliz, como todos? Soltó otro alarido de dolor. Ya no lo soportaba. Y no podía defenderse con sus poderes como lo había previsto, pues los grilletes se lo impedían. Lloró.

-¡Ya basta!- suplicó, aunque le dolía incluso articular una palabra- por favor… por favor…- Hans separó el metal ardiente de ella.

-¿te unirás a mí?-

Elsa sollozó ¿a quién amaba más, a su familia o a ella misma?

Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω

_Jueves, 10:15 pm _

Anna caminaba aparentemente tranquila por el bosque. Pero la verdad no estaba nada calmada. Tenía que encontrar a su hermana lo antes posible, antes de que quién sea que la haya raptado la asesinara.

Para su suerte, los caballos habían dejado huellas en el camino. Y para su mala suerte, la nieve comenzaba a caer, tapando las huellas. Si seguía así, pronto iba a perder el rastro y, con él, la posibilidad de encontrar a Elsa.

Siguió el camino de huellas hasta que fue media noche. La luna en cuarto menguante brillaba en el cielo nocturno y la aurora boreal comenzó a aparecer. Se acordó de esa noche hacía diez años, cuando una simple pregunta había arruinado su vida.

"¿Y si hacemos un muñeco?"

Ahora se retractaba de haber preguntado eso. Si no le hubiera pedido hacer un muñeco, jamás habría ocurrido el accidente. Jamás la abrían abandonado en la montaña y jamás hubiera habido un invierno eterno. Jamás habrían pasado por todo eso y su vida sería mucho mejor.

Así, Anna comprendió que no era culpa de su padre, ni de su madre, ni siquiera de Elsa. Había sido su culpa, todo había sido su culpa. Ella había arruinado sus vidas, ella había condenado a Arendelle a un invierno eterno y ella había hecho que ahora su hermana quizás estuviera muerta.

Se enjuagó una lágrima que asomaba por uno de sus ojos. No tenía tiempo para llorar. Tenía que encontrar a Elsa.

En el silencio de la noche, escuchó el sonido seco de la nieve crujiendo. No eran solo sus pasos, eran otros, más acelerados.

Ella se puso en guardia, lista para enfrentar cualquier peligro que se le acercara.

Un animal salió del bosque, con un tipo que ya conocía montado sobre su lomo.

-¿Kristoff?- preguntó ella.

-¿Anna? ¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó Kristoff bajando del lomo de Sven.

Anna le contó rápidamente como Elsa le había propuesto quedarse y como la había escondido y "alguien" se la había llevado y destruido una habitación de su castillo. Y como había salido a buscarla sin dudar un minuto.

-A ver si entendí- dijo Kristoff- ¿saliste a mitad de la noche sin nada para autodefensa ni alimento para buscar a tu hermana, quien podría defenderse perfectamente sola, y que no sabes dónde está?-

-Sí- afirmó la princesa-¿tú no lo harías por la familia?-

-Anna, mi familia puede defenderse perfectamente, igual que tu hermana-

-No importa, tengo que encontrarla… otra vez- salió corriendo a la oscuridad de la noche.

-¡Anna! ¡Espera!- gritó su amigo montándose al reno, quién salió al galope tras la joven. Tenía que decirle lo que había visto.

Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω

_Viernes, 01:30 am_

El dolor todavía no se había ido. Elsa rogaba que no volviera a torturarla. Ya tenía varias marcas de quemaduras en los brazos y el cuello. La había quemado hasta dejarla inconsciente de dolor. Cuando despertó, él ya se había ido.

¿Qué habría pasado con Anna? Quería pensar que no la lastimarían, que, como guardias reales de Arendelle, los tipos que la habían atacado no se atreverían a tocarle un pelo.

Pero también estaba ese maníaco, Hans. Los guardias podrían estar a su servicio y desertar a la corona. Quizás ni siquiera eran guardias del castillo. Pero ¿qué podría darles Hans para que desertaran?

¡Pero claro! Si su plan tenía éxito, el sería rey, y podría darles todos los lujos que quisieran. O quizás los reyes Adkar e Idum se habían vuelto tan malos gobernantes que aceptarían a cualquier demente como Hans en lugar de sus padres.

Trató de zafarse de las cadenas tirando de estas, pero el dolor por las quemaduras se lo impedía. Mordió sus labios intentando contener el grito, pero fue inútil. Soltó un alarido aterrador. Una delgada lágrima abandonó uno de sus ojos.

Era demasiado para ella. Gritó, pero no era un grito de dolor, por más fuerte que fuera este. Era un grito de desesperación y angustia. No quería estar ahí, quería irse lo antes posible, antes de que el maníaco de Hans regresara.

Demasiado tarde.

Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω

_Viernes, 00:00_

Kristoff consiguió alcanzar a Anna con ayuda de Sven.

-¡Anna!- gritó-¡detente!-

La princesa se paró en seco y volteó a ver a su amigo.

-Tengo que encontrar a Elsa- repitió.

-Lo sé, y creo que sé quién se la llevó- dijo bajándose del reno- el tipo que siempre está tratando de seducirte ¿Cómo se llama?-

-Hans. Lo odio- contestó ella.

-Creo que lo vi levando a Elsa inconsciente-

-¡¿Él la secuestró?!- gritó alterada- Lo sabía ¡maldito cretino! ¡Tenemos que salvarla! ¿A dónde iba?-

-Al Oeste, creo e más o menos dónde-

-¡Vamos! No hay tiempo que perder- Ambos montaron a Sven, quien salió cabalgando al galope al interior del bosque. Como había dicho Anna, no tenían tiempo que perder.

Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω

_Viernes, 01:31 am_

Hans entró a la celda de Elsa. En una mano llevaba un látigo y en la otra un fierro al rojo vivo. La temperatura descendió muy bruscamente. Elsa trató de zafarse otra vez de las cadenas, pero no podía. Gritó.

Hans se acercó a ella, con el látigo todavía en una mano. La tomó por la barbilla con la otra para obligarla a verlo a los ojos.

-Te lo pido otra vez ¿me ayudarás a asesinar a la familia real?-

En lugar de contestar, se limitó a escupirle en la cara. Hans cerró los ojos para evitar que la saliva entre en estos. Cuando los abrió, le volteó la cara de una bofetada, tan fuerte que le dejó un moretón en la mejilla.

Elsa se mordió la lengua tratando de reprimir un insulto hasta que sintió el sabor metálico de su propia sangre. La ira y el miedo hicieron que la escarcha cubriera una pequeña parte de las paredes. Pero no era suficiente para combatir a Hans.

-Tomaré eso como un no- sentenció el príncipe. Tomó el látigo y lo alzó sobre la cabeza de la joven.

Los alaridos de dolor se escucharon hasta en el bosque

**¿Qué les dije? Violencia. Sí. No quería poner mucha sangre porque eso dejaría a Elsa demasiado débil para las siguientes aventuras a lo largo del fic. Ahora, algo respecto al capítulo anterior: después de muchísima reflexión (ok, dos minutos de reflexión) me di cuenta de que el poder de Elsa para curar con su magia que mencioné en el cap cuatro... es absurdo. Tenía que poner algo para curar a Anna y bueno, fue lo único que se me ocurrió. Así que el fic sigue con Elsa y sus poderes "normales" (Cryokinesis), nada de curación, Anna no tiene ninguna herida, etc. Ya se que es raro, pero, por más que el fic sea sobre una película de fantasía, quería que tuviera sentido (No como El Lorax o algo así). **

**Ahora los (tan esperados) reviews (ok, no):**

**LaReinedesNeiges: Sí, yo también leo fic donde se hace bueno, pero Hans es irremediablemente malvado *se sale de la película y me clava un puñal en la nuca***

**FANPyF: Solo voy a decir que no voy a poder dormir esta noche (naaa mentira) pero como que es... demasiado, incluso para los (&#$%) reyes. **

**loghan10: Gracias! me esfuerzo mucho para que quede bien :)**

**ChrisMth: Con lo del agua hirviendo... sí, tenes razón. Y sobre si Hans es el de la última escena... creo que no es necesario decirlo.**

**kykyo-chan: Gracias!**

**Y ahora algo importante que decir: voy a viajar a Nueva York! (ok, no. Pero me encantaría) en realidad quería pedirles algo: Tengo ganas de empezar un fic nuevo, pero no tengo idea de cual. Tengo muchas ideas que escribí en mi perfil. Así que quería pedirles que entraran ahí y votaran cual les parecería más interesante y/o mejor. (no están obligados) **

**Bueno, creo que nada más.**

**fan-de-caidos-del-mapa fuera :)**

**PD: se que me olvido de decir algo... bueno, ya me voy a acordar... Ah, si, ya me acuerdo. se me ocurrió, para mi propia muerte de los reyes: ¿alguna vez escucharon hablar de la combustión espontánea humana? digan que opinan. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola! aquí traigo desde La Duat (ok, creo que estoy demasiado obsesionada con las Crónicas de Kane) el capítulo 6 de La Princesa Olvidada. Tardé poco tiempo, lo se, pero estaba aburrida y me puse a escribir y lo terminé ¿por qué no publicarlo? Así que Tatán! **

**El amor que sienten Anna y Elsa mutuamente es puramente fraternal.**

**Sin nada más que decir...**

**Disfruten!**

_Viernes, 01:35 am_

Después de más de una hora y media de búsqueda, Anna y Kristoff llegaron al lugar donde tenían a Elsa.

Era solo una pequeña cárcel de cemento que tendría unas cinco celdas, pero se notaba que los prisioneros jamás podrían escapar: alrededor del lugar había varias trampas y soldados armados, además de un alambrado de púa que rodeaba la cárcel en un radio de de treinta metros.

-Es imposible- dijo Kristoff- Nos vamos a matar-

Anna estaba por contradecirlo cuando escuchó el sonido más aterrador que jamás había oído: un alarido de dolor y sufrimiento que, lamentablemente, reconoció.

-¡Elsa!- gritó con terror y furia en la voz, llamando la atención de algunos guardias. "Ay, no" pensó antes de que Kristoff la tomara por el brazo y la arrastrara unos cinco metros adentro del bosque y le tapara la boca con la mano, por segunda vez en la semana.

-¡Anna! No hagas ruido o nos descubrirán- le susurró al oído- si queremos rescatar a Elsa tenemos que ser sigilosos- Anna asintió para que Kristoff la liberara de su agarre.

-¿Cómo vamos a sacarla de ahí?- preguntó con horror, pensando en las muchas cosas que podían estar haciéndole a Elsa.

Se escuchó otro grito. Para Anna eso era tan aterrador como tranquilizador: le aterraba que alguien torturara a su hermana, pero si dejaba de gritar, eso solo podía significar dos cosas: que estaba inconsciente… o… muerta.

Solo pensar en eso, hizo que pensara en todas sus alternativas para entrar y salir (de ser posible viva) sin ser descubiertos.

-¿alguna idea?- preguntó.

Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-

Elsa soltó un último alarido de dolor antes de caer de rodillas en el frío suelo de piedra. Era demasiado dolor para ella. No creía poder sobrevivir mucho más tiempo sin comer ni beber y, encima, con ese trato.

Hans soltó una carcajada horrible que la hizo estremecerse. El látigo descendió sobre su espalda otra vez. La sangre emanaba de la mayoría de sus heridas, aunque en algunas de ellas ya no sentía dolor, pues algunos sus nervios habían quedado destrozados.

Ahora solo deseaba que Anna estuviera bien, pudiera liderar bien Arendelle, que nadie quisiera arrebatarle el trono a la fuerza y que jamás se encontrara con Hans. Ella sabía que el hombre que la torturaba ahora deseaba contraer matrimonio con ella para luego matarla. No podía permitirlo, pero estaba demasiado débil para siquiera invocar un diminuto copo de nieve. Esperaba que su amigo Kristoff pudiera proteger a su hermana de ese lunático, y que sus padres lo condenaran entes de sufrir una muerte horrible... ¡A quién engañaba! Lo que en realidad quería era que los reyes fueran mejores padres con Anna que con ella.

-¡Espera!- suplicó cuando Hans tomó el fierro candente –por favor… detente-

Hans esbozó una sonrisa de maniático.

-te daré una última oportunidad- dijo dejando el fierro en el suelo- pero te aseguro que la próxima vez que vuelva, si o accedes a mi propuesta, no volverás a ver la luz del sol- dicho esto, salió de la celda.

Elsa cerró los ojos tratando de reprimir las lágrimas. No era por el dolor físico que sentía en ese momento. Era porque jamás volvería a ver a Anna. Porque jamás podría ver a sus padres, de quienes todavía deseaba amor. Porque jamás encontraría el amor romántico, porque nunca iba a cumplir su sueño, de volver a ser una familia, con sus padres y su hermanita. Y sobre todo, porque sabía que si ella moría, nadie podría defender a Anna de ese lunático de Hans ni a su séquito de soldados desertores.

"_¿Por qué?_" se preguntó. Moriría de todas formas, no cambiaba nada. Dejó escapar todas sus lágrimas. Ya nada importaba, por lo menos si moría, Arendelle y sus alrededores quedarían libres de su invierno eterno y nadie más sufriría por su culpa.

Fue entonces que escuchó como alguien abrió la puerta. No se molestó en ver hacia arriba. Sabía que había llegado su hora.

Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-

Anna por fin entró a la cárcel. Había sido muy difícil ingresar, pues los guardias estaban muy bien armados y el alambrado era imposible de cruzar. Gracias a Sven pudieron derribar este último obstáculo, pero sin la nieve no hubieran podido distraer a los soldados. Solo digamos que las bolas de nieve a veces pueden ser muy útiles en situaciones críticas.

De hecho, Kristoff tuvo que quedarse a distraerlos para que, durante la refriega, Anna pudiera escabullirse dentro del edificio.

En la cárcel había mucho olor a humedad y más celdas de lo que parecía, por lo que los pasillos eran muy estrechos y las celdas diminutas. Era un completo laberinto.

Anna las habría de un solo golpe, pero la mayoría estaban vacías, con ratas o en algunas un par de huesos humanos. En una celda había un esqueleto humano completo. Anna se estremeció.

De repente, escuchó pasos y voces. No podía dejar que la vieran, así que se escondió en una esquina.

-Esa maldita bruja no parece querer ayudarme- dijo una voz ligeramente conocida, pero el eco de la cárcel/laberinto/casa de la tortura le impidió reconocerla.

-Quizás tengamos que abandonar el plan- dijo una voz desconocida.

-¡¿Qué dijiste?!- gritó la otra voz, claramente furiosa.

-¡Nada, mi señor!- contestó el otro tipo, su voz sonaba amortiguada, como si lo estuviera ahogando.

-Más te vale- dijo el primer hombre. Los pasos continuaron unos segundos hasta que se desvanecieron. ¿De qué plan hablaban? ¿Quién era el primer tipo? ¿Por qué quería que Elsa lo ayudara?

No, no tenía tiempo para pensar en eso, encontrar a Elsa y sacarla de ese lugar era su prioridad.

Siguió con su tarea de abrir las puertas, hasta que solo quedó una. Estaba a punto de abrirla cuando escuchó unos sollozos débiles. Suspiró. Por lo menos Elsa todavía estaba viva. Apoyó una mano en el picaporte y se sorprendió al ver que no estaba cerrado con llave. La puerta estaba muy fría, pero no importaba.

Abrió a puerta lentamente para ver a su hermana tirada en el suelo, sollozando. En la habitación hacía mucho frío, pero no le prestó atención. Se agachó para quedar a su altura, y pudo ver que tenía quemaduras muy graves en el cuello y los brazos, el rostro demacrado y, además, estaba mucho más delgada, como si no hubiera comido en días, aunque había sido menos de 24 horas.

-Elsa…- susurró. La rubia levantó la vista. Tenía los ojos enrojecidos por el llanto- ¿Qué…?-

No pudo terminar, pues la mayor la había atrapado en un abrazo del cual no pensaba soltarse, sollozando. Anna no dudó en rodearla con los brazos, aunque tardó unos segundos en darse cuenta de que su hermana tenía marcas de latigazos en la espalda y unos grilletes que le cubrían toda la mano.

-Ya pasó… - dijo mientras le acariciaba el cabello- te vamos a sacar de aquí-

-No puedo, Anna- se separó de ella para mirarla a los ojos- Estoy demasiado débil, y aquí hay un lunático que quiere matarte. Vete- lloró.

-¡No voy a dejarte!- protestó. Le quitó los grilletes y la ayudó a pararse, pero apenas se incorporó, la puerta de abrió de golpe y apareció el hombre que menos quería ver en ese momento -¡Hans! ¿Qué haces aquí?-

-¡Anna!- gritó fingiendo preocupación- ¡Aléjate de ella!- la tomó por la cintura y la empujó para que quedara detrás de él -¡Es peligrosa!-

-¡¿Qué?!-

Hans desenfundó su espada y la blandió, tratando de matar a la verdadera heredera al trono de Arendelle. Aunque estaba débil, Elsa logró esquivarlo, aunque se resbaló y cayó al suelo, quedando expuesta a los ataques de ese hombre.

-Te dije que no volverías a ver la luz el día- alzó la espada dispuesto a darle la muerte. Entonces un cuerpo inmóvil cayó sobre el suelo.

Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-

-¡Anna!- gritó Elsa- ¡Lo golpeaste!-

La joven princesa de Arendelle miró con desprecio a Hans, inconsciente, a sus pies.

-Tenía que pararlo. Es un demente-

Ayudó a su hermana a pararse y pasó uno de sus brazos sobre su cuello. Atravesaron la cárcel en el más extremo silencio, pues sabían que si alguna hacía el más mínimo sonido, los soldados las detendrían.

Consiguieron salir sin ser descubiertas, lo cual fue bastante difícil. Una vez afuera, Kristoff las ayudó a internarse en el bosque lo más rápido posible antes de que los otros guardias salieran. Tenía bastante sangre en rostro y un corte grave en el estómago. Anna no tuvo tiempo para pensar en eso, pero Kristoff estaba sacrificando su bienestar y su felicidad por Anna, aunque él en ese mismo momento quisiera estar en las montañas recolectando hielo y tratando de venderlo en algún lugar. Pero sabía que estaba haciendo lo correcto. Si las ayudaba podrían descongelar Arendelle y todos los recolectores de hielo recuperarían su trabajo, así como también ya nadie sufriría el invierno.

Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-

_Viernes, 02:45 am _

Corrieron sin parar durante poco más de una hora hasta que dejaron atrás la pequeña cárcel. Se hubieran alejado más, por si los soldados los perseguían, pero estaban demasiado agotados para seguir. Además, dudaban que los siguieran sin su líder (Hans), quien seguramente seguía inconsciente.

Pararon a la orilla de un lago congelado, donde prácticamente de desplomaron antes de quedar dormidos. Solo Anna se quedó despierta unas horas, pensando y admirando la Aurora Boreal recostada al pie de un árbol. Recordó lo que había pasado hacía diez años.

"El cielo despertó, y yo también. Ahora debemos jugar"

Una simple frase inocente de una niña, cuya vida cambiaría las siguientes cinco palabras:

"¿Y si hacemos un muñeco?"

De no haber preguntado eso, ahora no estaría ahí, sino en el castillo, robando chocolate y jugando con la nieve. Y, lo más importante, su hermana no sería una asesina, y nadie la habría torturado. Por su culpa, no solo era una asesina que había vivido la mitad de su vida en el bosque, sino que su egoísmo también casi la había llevado a la muerte, y le había causado mucho sufrimiento.

Cerró los ojos, pero entonces la imagen de Arendelle en llamas le vino a la cabeza.

"Esto pasó por tu culpa" escuchó la voz de Elsa en su cabeza "te odio. Arruinaste mi vida. Mi vida sería mucho mejor sin ti"

Abrió los ojos para borrar esas imágenes. No. Elsa la quería, volvería a Arendelle, descongelaría el reino y sería la mejor reina que Arendelle jamás vio.

Volvió a subir la vista para ver la Aurora Boreal. Las luces bailaban en el cielo y los copos de nieve caían. Miró a Elsa, tenía varias heridas grabes y muchas quemaduras. Anna siempre había odiado a Hans, pero ahora quería matarlo. Apretó los puños, furiosa. No iba a dejarlo apoderarse de la corona. Si eso le hacía a una persona, no quería saber que le haría aun reino entero.

Cerró los ojos, dejándose llevar por el suave sonido del viento moviendo las hojas de los árboles hasta que un grito la despertó.

Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-

_Elsa estaba en el castillo de Arendelle mientras este era consumido por las llamas. Fuego. Uno de sus mayores miedos era el fuego. _

_-¡Elsa!- gritó Anna en algún lugar._

_-¡Anna!- corrió por los pasillos, tratando de esquivar las llamas. Abrió una puerta de un golpe y ahí estaba su hermana, con una de las vigas del techo medio quemada sobre ella, atrapándola por la cintura. Estaba por correr a ayudarla cuando unos escombros calcinados cayeron delante de ella, creando una barrera de fuego entre ella y Anna. El miedo la tenía paralizada, no podía salvar a la persona que más amaba. Entonces pedazos del techo en llamas cayeron sobre la princesa menor y, con un alarido de dolor, dejó de existir._

-¡Anna!-

Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-Ω-ʘ-

-¡Anna!- gritó Elsa.

La menor abrió los ojos de golpe, mirando confundida a su hermana.

-¿Pasa algo?- preguntó preocupada.

-oh, Anna- la abrazó con fuerza, ignorando el dolor que le ocasionaban sus heridas- estas bien…-

-Sí… estoy bien… ¿me perdí de algo?-

Se separó de su hermanita, dudando si contarle de su pesadilla. Anna le había contado la suya hacía poco tiempo, pero no quería alterarla.

-Solo… una pesadilla- dijo finalmente.

Anna sabía que no era una simple pesadilla, pero no quería presionarla. Ya tenía demasiados traumar para toda una vida. Solo asintió y se volvió a recostar en el árbol.

-¿Qué te hicieron?- preguntó con curiosidad después de unos minutos de silencio.

-¿Qué?-

-Cuando te atraparon-

-Nada- mintió, no quería asustar a Anna.

-No finjas. Tienes cicatrices por todo el cuerpo-

Elsa suspiro. Anna ya no era una niña, pero seguía siendo su hermanita menor, no quería preocuparla.

-No te preocupes por eso, Anna- dijo.

-Cuando un adulto dice que no hay que preocuparse, significa que hay que preocuparse o te están ocultando algo-

-¿Me consideras una adulta?- preguntó.

-Si me acuerdo bien, ya tendrías 21 años. Ya cumpliste la mayoría de edad-

-Y tú tendrías 18, legalmente tú también eres una adulta-

-Todos en el castillo dicen que soy muy infantil, que todavía parezco una niña y que soy la vergüenza de la familia-

-¿Qué?- preguntó incrédula- No es cierto-

-Eso dicen-

-Anna, no sé cómo alguien puede decir que eres una vergüenza… de hecho, creo que eres la única de la familia que es digna de admiración, y que mereces más que nadie el orgullo del pueblo… Estoy orgullosa de ti-

Anna le dedicó una sonrisa a su hermana. Nadie jamás le había dicho algo así.

-Gracias- dijo antes de volver a recostarse en el árbol. Elsa se sentó al lado de ella.

-Ese tipo… Hans… te reconoció-

-Lo sé- dijo- hay algo que no te dije… hace un mes más o menos Hans llegó como representante de Las Islas del Sur y desde el primer momento intentó cotejarme. Al principio creí que le gustaba, pero después me di cuenta de que solo quería la corona. Claro, Mamá y Papá no se dieron cuenta y quieren que me case con él… no quiero pasar el resto de mis días con un hombre así- contó

-Aunque te casaran con él, no estarían mucho tiempo juntos- dijo Elsa después de un momento sin decir nada.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-

-Anna… él quería matarte a ti y a nuestros pares después de la boda para convertirse en Rey-

-No me sorprende, casi te mata-

Eso fue lo último que pudieron decir antes de que un golpe en la cabeza las dejara inconscientes a ambas.

**Y así fue como los chicos liberaron a Elsa y como yo demostré que por más Cretino que sea Hans... todavía puede ser peor! Y como los dejo... en suspenso! Muajajaja! **

**¿Un pequeño Spolier?el fuego va a ser más importante cerca del final del fic (quizás en el penúltimo o antepenúltimo capítulo). Representa el miedo, las pesadillas y dos cosas más que no voy a decir ahora para no dar Spolier. Lo siento, amigos.**

**Ahora sí, el momento que todos esperaban ¡Reviews!**

**BeLUkIN: Gracias! **

**F: creo que merecen algo peor que eso.**

**YoNi: esa idea es muy buena, pero más para Hans que con el Rey. Quizás la use más adelante :)**

**loghan 10: Hola, y creo que a no ser que te metas primero en Mini Espías 3 no vas a poder entrar aquí, en mi pequeño mundo que comparto con personajes ficticios y... ¡con ustedes! (si no viste la peli no vas a entender). Y bueno, no voy a matar a Hans, lo necesito para la secuela *se tapa la boca* ¿dije eso en voz alta?**

**Saludos a todos mis lectores! Disfruten el último día del fin de semana. Porque como dicen en el capítulo de los Simpson del crucero, hay que disfrutar los cortos momentos geniales de la vida. **

**fan-de-caidos-del-mapa fuera ;)**


End file.
